For Better, Or Worse?
by LiveForMusic92
Summary: Kelly Rose Bennett, doesn't have a the happiest life. Bullies, arguing parents and a boyfriend who doesn't care about her. Then she meets Kendall Schmidt who changes her life. But for the better or worse?
1. The Encounter

_**For better, Or Worse?**_

**Chapter One**

'We can't afford to move Sandra!' Chris Bennett shouted at his wife. 'How many times do we have to go over this?!' he said throwing both his hands to either said of him.

'We can if we save for a while and really put our minds to it! Your pushing something out of the picture when we could easily have it!' she said raising her voice slightly. Sandra was always one for making new plans and setting new goals. Chris however always felt safe having a stable environment.

'Easily?' Chris questioned his wife as if she was stupid. 'We are both on minimum wage, we have a house we can only just afford, yet you want something bigger which won't turn out for the better? We'd be digging a bigger hole for ourselves to try to get out of.' He swept his hand across his forehead.

'You always go out every weekend and spend money we don't have! How can you try to blame me for wanting a better lifestyle for us when you throw all our money on alcohol!' Sandra shouted at him, tears waiting to escape her eyes.

Chris lifted his hand up and pointed his finger at his wife. 'How dare you try to blame out money problems on me?! Every time you go out shopping you buy expensive clothes and shoes you don't even need! I want a stable environment which you are trying to throw out the window'

'See! There you go again! Always trying to turn everything round on me! Make me out to the be the one to blame! You always put me in the wrong. I'm not the one standing here with alcohol issues!' she shouted, standing there with a shocked expression on her face as if she couldn't believe what her husband was saying.

'How can you stand there and say that?! You are such a hypocrite! You always have been! Ever since we moved here, you want to keep up with all the fashion trend when actually, No one cares! You bought Kelly Jimmy Choo shoes and Chanel perfume which she doesn't even wear! You buy them for you! Not for her!' Chris said getting angry. He looked at his wife showing no remorse through what he was saying, he meant every word.

'I'm just trying to make our daughter happy. She is so miserable these days, and she barely ever comes out of her room!' Sandra pointed up towards her daughters bedroom. They were both in the kitchen standing on either side of the table glaring at each other.

Kelly stayed in her room most of the time to try and block herself out from the world. She hated her parents arguing, almost every time they set eyes on each other. Kelly was always brought up into every argument. Making her feel that if she wasn't there, or born, her parents wouldn't argue as much. But that's one thing that Kelly was very good at. Over thinking. She would make up situations in her head which would almost never happen, almost had more of a chance of being struck by lightning in the middle of Summer.

Kelly sat up in her bedroom, legs crossed on her bed with her laptop in front of her. Drinking hot chocolate with marshmallows, her favourite. Even on the hottest day, she would still drink it. She sat down her drink on her beside table and logged into Facebook. Kelly only really had Facebook to keep up with everyone else, and to keep in touch with the few friends she had back in New York, where she was born and last lived.

Scrolling through her timeline she spots a photograph. She looked at the photo graph carefully only to realise it was her. Standing with a man almost twice her age. She frowned at her laptop screen and looked above the photograph to read the caption with it.

'Ha, someone likes the old men! Little gold digger, or maybe just a tramp.. LOL'. Kelly looked at her screen and felt a lump rise in her throat. The photo was taken last night. She went to see her boyfriend at work and a man who was drunk, grabbed her outside asking for a kiss and a trip back to his place. Unfortunately for Kelly this was common for her. She was a pretty girl, 5'8, long brown hair and blue eyes. Kind and sweet-natured who wouldn't hurt a fly. She didn't understand why she got all the wrong attention. From everyone. Parents, people at school and most of all, men.

She read the comments below the photograph. One read 'Wow haha, someone's desperate!' and another read 'it's the only guys she can get!' She pulled her head backwards and straightened her back. A tear escape her eye. It seemed like she was all alone sometimes. Her only friend was Stephanie, who she didn't understand sometimes. She would go around with the people who disliked Kelly and acted like she was one of them, yet when Stephanie didn't have them, she would run to Kelly. She was very two-faced but Kelly didn't say anything, she didn't want more unwanted attention.

'For fuck sake Sandra! Just drop it!' Chris shouted as loud as Kelly had ever heard him. Its seemed like his shouting got louder every day.

Kelly picked up her phone to text her boyfriend, Brad. _'Can I come over? My parents are arguing again.. ):'_ Kelly used to open up to Brad about her problems, he would always listen instead of helping her find a way out, or comfort her. She sometimes found that difficult, but it was better than nothing right?

'_Yeah sure_' he texted back almost instantly. Kelly jumped off her bed, shut her laptop screen down, picked up her phone and walked out her bedroom door. She walked down stairs to see her parents had stopped arguing and there was silence in the kitchen.

'Umm, I'm just going round to Brad's for a bit. I'll be back soon okay?' Kelly almost whispered to her parents, almost feeling out-of-place in her own house.

'Yes, that's fine baby. Just be home before 10 okay? You have school tomorrow..' Sandra told her daughter. Her voice was shaky, which Kelly heard almost every day. She found it hard to see her mother in discomfort, they used to be so close untill they moved to California.

'Okay, bye' Kelly said turning her back towards her parents, walking through the hall way and walking out her door. As she walked down her porch steps, she looked up towards the end of her street. It was just past 7pm and still light outside as it was the beginning of Spring. People were still walking their dogs, couples walking hand in hand. Not as busy as New York. To Kelly, California was very calm compared to 'The City That never Sleeps', she liked it here. They only thing she disliked in California is the people she has come across. She doesn't get on well with a few people at her college. They would always pick at her choice of style, which was her own and unique. Also at her Artwork, which meant the most to her.

After about 30 minutes, she reached Brad's house. He was the assistant manager at the local nightclub in her area. So he was able to buy a house, a car and anything he wanted. His job paid really well. She knocked on his door, waited for a few seconds until she heard footsteps from inside the house. The door opened and she looked up. There stood Brad, 6'1, dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was very well-built, he had to be, due to his job. His physique meant a lot to him.

'Hey baby' Brad said in an almost excited tone. He leant downwards and pecked his girlfriend on the lips, put his hand on her waist and lead her inside. He walked her towards his stairs and up towards his bedroom. He opened the door and instructed her to go inside. She did so, and sat on his bed. He had a large bedroom. It's where he did his workouts. He walked straight over to his weights and continued his workout routine, not even acknowledging that his girlfriend was even in the room.

'So what have you done today?' Kelly asked him, slight hint of curiosity to her voice.

'Had to quickly nip back to work to check the CCTV from what happened last night, i couldn't really see the guy grabbing you so i wouldn't really make a big deal out of it. It would be bad publicity' Brad said. Not even bothering that his girlfriend was sexually harassed. Kelly felt disappointed and humiliated that her boyfriend wouldn't even show any sort of support towards her. He always thought that he didn't need to talk to her as she handled it all herself.

'But he sexually assaulted me...' kelly said almost not believing that he didn't care.

'Not that it's not happened before. You never go to the police, so i just stopped bothering'

'It has been bothering me! A lot! I'm scared to even go outside anymore by myself and you don't even care!' Kelly shouted at him. She could feel tears forming in her eyes. Brad seen her discomfort and went over at sat on his bed beside her.

'Aww babe, of course i do. I love you. And you love me too right?' Brad said, almost with a hint of a warning in his voice.

'Yes, you know I do..' Kelly whispered.

'Show me you love me baby' Chris whispered, his muscles tensed as his leant into a kiss with her. His lips moved fast and rough against hers, something she didn't really feel comfortable with. She started to lean backwards, but Brad lifted his hand and rested his palm on the back of her neck, not letting her moved backwards.

'Brad...' Kelly mumbled into his lips. She started feeling uncomfortable, she knew what he was after. She placed her hand on his firm chest and pushed forward, separating their lips. 'I'm not ready for that yet, it's too soon' she said looking down towards her hands now placed into her lap, almost ashamed she didn't give him what he wanted.

'Okay' he said bluntly as he shot up off the bed and walked straight over towards his weights and continued his workout. He had his back turned to her.

'Really Brad, you're gonna play that game again?' Kelly said, a displeasing tone to her voice. Brad was the kind of person who likes to get what he wants.

'How can you not show me you love me? Do you even love me? Don't couples in love do things for one another?' Brad questioned his girlfriend who was now stood up.

'Don't loved ones care for each others feelings and respect their decisions?!' Kelly almost shouted. It seemed like every time they seen each other, they grew apart just that bit more. Kelly didn't like it, she was already distant from her mother and her friends. She needed the comfort and closeness from her boyfriend.

'Whatever' Brad said bluntly.

'Sometimes you are such a fucking ass hole! I came round here to be with you and because I won't have sex with you, you ignore me? Grow the fuck up!' Kelly shouted, she was now crying. She ran out of his room, down his stairs and out his front door. Its was now almost 9.00pm. She started walking fast down the road with her arms wrapped around herself. She didn't have a jacket, just a tank top, jeans and boots. Kelly never liked being outside in the dark, alone. Especially at night. She felt unsafe because of her previous encounters. She felt safe around Brad because of his large build. But she was annoyed at him, and most importantly not there to protect her.

'Hey baby, wait up!..' she heard a voice shouting from behind. Kelly hoped Brad had come to apologize to her, like he usually would if they had a small row or fight. She turned around only to be faced with a complete stranger. Kelly froze completely.

'What are you doing out here all alone? It's not safe here, there are _baaaad _men around...' the stranger said. His face almost touching hers. his breath reeked of alcohol. He reached his right hand around her waist and pulled her towards him. His left hand around the back of her neck. Just liked Brad had done before. She squirmed and struggled in his hold but couldn't escape. It was happening again.

She screamed for help but it was muffled as the stranger had starting kissing her roughly. She was whimpering throughout his movements, untill she heard someone shouting, she was more focused on the man assaulting her, she didn't hear who or what this other stranger was shouting. She considered them another threat. Her legs gave way and she fell to the floor. She didn't look up to see what was happening. She was scared she would get hurt even more. Once she same to her senses, she heard the second stranger shouting.

'You keep running you worthless man!'

She didn't recognise his voice. A few seconds past and the stranger came down on his knees, to her level. She didn't look at him, but she felt his eyes on her.

'Are you okay? He won't bother you again, I think I scared him off' he chuckled. He sounded concerned for Kelly, and she hadn't felt like anyone was concerned for her in such a long time. She slowly took her eyes off the cold gravel and looked into the strangers eyes. He had the most beautiful green eyes, shaggy blonde hair and what seemed to be like perfect facial features. She stared at him trying to find her words.

'I-uh, yeah. I'm f-fine thanks.' she whispered, not taking her eyes off the boy.

'Let me help you up' he said as he reached his hand out to her. Kelly almost flinched but realised that he didn't seem the type to hurt someone. But she thought the same about Brad, until that changed. She placed her hands in his as he pulled her up from the ground. She looked at her hand where there was a graze from where she fell.

'Ouch, that looks sore' the blonde haired boy said. He looked back up into her eyes.

'My name is Kendall' he smiled. His smile was beautiful. Kelly had never seen a smile like it. She smiled, still lost in his eyes.

'It's nice to meet you K-Kendall. I'm Kelly' She said nervously, but with a smile. First time she a smiled for real in a long time.

'It's nice to meet you to Kelly' Kendall said as his smile grew wider.

And she knew from then on, she would remember him.

**Authors Note:**** Ahh! First part to my story! I really hope you guys like it. I wanted to introduce Kendall quickly because i didn't want to keep you guys waiting. Plenty more drama to come, don't worry ;) Please review and comment! :)**


	2. The First Conversation

'I don't think I've ever seen you around here before, are you new?' Kelly questioned. She was still shaken from her attack and had her arms wrapped around herself.

'Yes actually, I just moved here about 3 weeks ago with my 3 friends. We haven't really been out much. Just unpacking etc etc..' he said with a smile. They started slowly walking down the rest of the street, gradually making their way back towards Kelly's house. 'What about you? Have you lived here long?'

'I used to live in New York, but then I moved here about 3 years ago. I like it better here' Kelly said. She felt very calm around him, not the same as other men. She felt tense and scared meeting new men. But Kendall was different. She didn't know why, but he felt safe to be around.

'Ah, so i guess it's nice living somewhere sunnier I guess, right? Last time I went New York it rained _all_ the time' he chuckled to himself. 'I think I prefer it here though' he looked at Kelly. He felt like she was easy to talk to, and genuine. Most of the girls here in California were looking for fame, and they were very into themselves. They judged other girls on the smallest of things. He could tell just from looking at Kelly she was genuine, they way she acted and the way she dressed. Not like most of the other girls here, who liked to show their skin.

'Me too' she laughed lightly. She was very curious about Kendall, she wanted to know more about him. She didn't really speak much, she thought she would let Kendall do the talking.

'So how old are you?' Kendall questioned.

'I'm 19, how about you?' Kelly asked. She looked him up and down quickly to try and judge his age. He was slightly taller than her, skinny black jeans with green vans and a white T-shirt with a pattern on it, black zip up hoodie over it. He had the average guys build, not extremely toned like Brad, but not very skinny. His structure was perfect.

'I'm 20' he smirked. 'You kinda look the same age as me, I guessed you were about that age!' he smiled and looked down towards the ground. As they kept walking, they turned around the corner and crossed the road. Kendall looked at Kelly and saw her slightly shivering. He started to take off his jacket. Kelly flinched a little but not enough for Kendall to notice. 'Here, you look cold.' he said and handed her his jacket.

Kelly smiled as she took his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. 'Thank you!' she chuckled slightly. Brad had never once offered her his jacket on a cold night. It made her like Kendall that bit more.

'So you're 19, are you in college or anything? Work?' Kendall asked her, looking her in the eyes. He had never seen eyes like hers. To him, they seemed bluer than the clearest ocean. And to Kelly, his eyes were greener than the freshest grass.

'I'm in college, studying Art. And I have no job and the minute, unfortunately.' She seemed slightly uncomfortable talking about being unemployed. It just reminded her of money problems at home. 'How about you? Like, I know you said you just moved here, but are you starting college or working?' she asked.

'I'm actually starting college tomorrow!' he said excited. He liked being around busy places, and meeting new people. Kelly however, preferred keeping herself, to herself. She was very wary about meeting new people, but Kendall had eased that feeling a little. 'I didn't understand starting college so close to Summer break, but my mom thought it was a good idea so I just went with it' he chuckled and looked at her. 'Which college are you at?'

'I'm at Northford Creative Arts College' She said proudly smiling. Northford college was _the_ college in California to go to if you had talent in Art, Dance, Music or Acting/Theatre. Kelly was very proud of herself for getting into that college. Thousands apply every year, but only a small number get a place. Kendall's face suddenly lit up.

'That's my new college!' he said excitedly. Kelly's face lit up just as much as his. 'Ah that's great! At least I'll know a new face besides my friends' he smiled. Kelly's smiled faded ever so slightly. Kendall noticed but didn't think anything to it.

'Your friend got in to?' She questioned. Deep down, she hoped it would just be them both. She felt like she knew Kendall only after 20 minutes conversation. She felt comfortable around him. She didn't know his friends. She assumed they were male, so she would try not to engage herself with them. Meeting new men made her uncomfortable. But Kendall was different. A line she kept thinking to herself.

'Yes!' he said excitedly. 'We were all nervous because we didn't think we would all get in together. But we did! So we are all happy. James was most happy. He's very set on what he wants'. That reminded her of Brad earlier in the evening. He was set on what he wanted, but didn't get it. It made her head drop slightly.

'What does he want to do?' Kelly asked with a surprisingly quiet tone. She felt slightly uncomfortable taking about Kendall's friend James. She had only heard this one thing about him, but she considered him like Brad. She turned her head to Kendall.

'We all came here hoping to be a band actually. James wanted to do solo work, but we ended up singing together on a song he wrote and it sounded really good. When we stick together, we can get through things a lot better than on our own..' Kelly's heart sank. She felt different from him. She felt that asking people for help, and confiding in friends would only cause more trouble, so she kept most things to herself. She stopped opening up to Brad when he didn't seem to care anymore. 'But we do have arguments sometimes, over the stupidest of things.' Kendall laughed. His friends were like his brothers. 'What about you? You have a best friend?'

Kelly almost didn't want to answer the question, but she felt she had to. 'Kind of..' She trailed off into thought for a second. Whenever she talked about Stephanie to someone, it somehow always found a way to get back to her. Then Stephanie would face her, which Kelly never liked. She came back out of thought and looked into Kendall's eyes. 'She's kind of a bitch' She smirked.

Kendall smirked and laughed. 'At least you're honest!' and continued laughing. He admired her for being honest. He wanted to know everything about her, but he didn't want to put her off him by seeming too invading. He didn't want to question her too much. He turned he focus off her and looked straight ahead. 'Do we even know where we are going?' he chuckled.

'Yes' Kelly smiled. She lifted her arm and point to a house. Kendall looked where she was pointing. 'That's my house!' She smiled, looking at Kendall. He looked back at her.

'Oh! I have actually walked past here a few times actually. I have a wonder sometimes when the guys get too much for me' he smiled. They stopped outside her house. Just in front of her porch steps.

'Well thank you for walking me back to my house. And also for helping me earlier. It meant more than you know' Kelly said, her voice slightly shaking as she looked down towards the floor. Kendall reached his hand out, and placed it under her chin. He lifted her chin up and looked into her eyes.

'You don't have to be upset, that guy was an asshole and clearly doesn't know how to treat woman right. I do however, so you're welcome. I don't like seeing people upset.' Kendall said with concern to his voice. Its was softer and calmer than his tone in their earlier conversation which made Kelly relax a little. The fact that he was touching her face didn't bother her, which was unusual for Kelly.

Kelly tried to find the right words to say to Kendall, but nothing seemed to come out. She had a worried expression on her face, knowing that Kendall was going to leave her any second. She felt safe around him. Kendall immediately saw her expression. He went into his pocket and dug out a piece of paper and a small pen.

Whilst Kendall started writing he said 'Look, if you ever need someone to talk to. Just give me a text okay? It felt really easy to talk to you tonight, and I think I could tell you felt the same way about me?' Kendall questioned her raising his eyebrow. Kelly smiled knowing he was right, and so did he knowing he was right to. He handed her his number, she looked at it and noticed a little heart by the side of it. Her smile grew wider and so did his. They didn't think their smiles could get any bigger. Kelly looked back up at Kendall.

'Thank you, i will text you soon. And we will see each other at college tomorrow too!' she said in excitement. She has never felt this much excitement before, not even for Christmas or her birthday.

'Great! Well I will see you tomorrow!' Kendall said with excitement. It seemed there were both excited just to be in each others presence. Kendall flashed a smile at her, making her look down and blush. Kendall noticed and chuckled to himself as he started walking backwards. 'Bye Kelly' he shouted back to her and continued walking back from where they came. Kelly raised the paper up and placed it near her chest for comfort.

'Bye Kendall' she whispered knowing he was too far away to have heard. She smiled to herself and looked up towards the starry sky. Kelly felt different about Kendall. She has never felt like this before. Not even with Brad. She felt warm inside. Everytime he smiled, she got butterflies in her stomach. But she was in love with Brad wasn't she?

So what was this feeling with Kendall?


	3. School Life

#3 - School Life

When Kelly got in last night, all she could think about was Kendall. She lay in her bed, just thinking about his perfect smile and they way she felt comfortable around him. It was the next morning and Kelly was getting ready for college. She climbed out of her bed and walked towards her wardrobe. She wanted to pick out something nice today, she wanted to look nice. She didn't want Kendall to remember what she looked liked last night. Cold, vulnerable and slightly dirty from the damp concrete from where she fell. She picked out a pair of her favourite skinny jeans, and a green/blue checkered shirt with a tie around the waist. She done her make up, not too much because she didn't want to look like some of the girls in LA. She grabbed her bag and phone and walked downstairs. She made her way into the kitchen where her dad was making her breakfast. She raised her eyebrows.

'You're making me breakfast?' Kelly questioned her father. Her parents almost never made her breakfast. She always made it herself. Her father turned around and looked at her with an apologetic look on his face.

'Yeah, i guess it's an apology for me and your mother arguing again last night. We really don't mean to, it just happens' he told her. Kelly knew that it didn't just happen out of the blue. There was always a reason behind it. Sometimes it was something small, sometimes something big. But her dad doesn't normally shout like he did last night. He normally tries to keep his cool, be he lost it last night. 'Me and your mom just have different opinions sometimes, we're sorry' he said plating her eggs and bacon. He sat her breakfast down on the table, then sat down across from her. Kelly sat down at started eating her breakfast.

'Thanks dad' she smiled and looked at her father. He smiled back at her.

'So how's college going?' he asked. She looked up, almost confused at the question. Chris almost never asked her about her college work. She guessed he was trying to make conversation.

'It's going good. I have my final exam tomorrow, but I've done all my work, so I'll pretty much have this week off of college' she smiled. College was the only place she could feel free to do her Art. She did have an Art room at home, but all she heard whilst painting was her parents talking or arguing. She liked college for that reason. However she didn't like college because of the people who bothered her. She had to walk right through the campus to get to the Art room, which meant being bothered by people walking through every day.

'That's my girl!' her father cheered in excitement. 'Always ahead of her game' he smiled. He was always proud of Kelly and her work. He would always tell his work friends about his daughters Art work and how talented she was. Chris worked as a publisher of a magazine. A writer. He would get 2 pages every week of one of California's magazines. He was still on minimum wage, as the magazine he worked for, wasn't a best seller. But he loved his job. 'Anyway, I'll see you later darling. I'm gonna be late!' he said as he jumped up from the table. 'Bye!' he shouted as he walked out the door.

'Bye dad!' she shouted out towards him. He was already out the door before he heard her. She quickly finished her breakfast and placed her plate in the sink. She picked up her bag and walked out the door. She walked over to her car, got in. Turned the radio on. The Script came on, her favourite band. She smiled as she started driving to college. 'Got the feeling that we're meeting, for the first time' she sang quietly to herself. This song reminded her of when she met Kendall last night. She drove into her college and parked her car. As she got out Stephanie ran up to her.

'Hey! So.. what did you do this weekend?' she asked with a smirk on her face. Kelly knew instantly that she had seen the photo on Facebook with her and the man who harassed her. She was waiting for Kelly to answer, but Kelly didn't want to answer her.

'I went to see Brad at work, thats it really. You?' She asked. She was hoping Stephanie wouldn't change the subject back to the photo.

'I just went out with Cassie and the girls. You had fun then?' she smirked again. Even if Stephanie dropped the subject now, she would wait untill she was with Cassie to bring it up again. That's the way Stephanie worked.

'Well i was with Brad, so yeah. I've got to get to Art class now. See you later' Kelly said turning away from Stephanie. She walked down the hall way and could feel everyones eyes on her. She knew what they were looking at her for. It wasn't the first time this happened.

'You're so desperate Kelly!' someone shouted to her left. She continued walking but at a faster pace. She held her head facing the floor and her bag clutched to her chest. She reached the end of the hall way and went down the steps. She looked up but her face almost instantly connected with someone's shoulder. She fell backwards on to the floor and her hand instantly reached up towards her face and held her nose. It was bleeding. She looked up to see Tony, Brads friend.

'Haha! Loser...' he said as he walked away. Tony was always nasty to Kelly. She never did anything wrong to him. But he was Brad's best friend, and she was Brads girlfriend. So she couldn't really do anything about it, because she loved Brad. She pulled her hand away from her nose, there wasn't much blood on her hand so it wasn't bad. She was still sitting on the floor, just about to get when she heard someone call her name.

'Kelly?' Someone said as she looked up. She knew that voice from somewhere. It was Kendall. 'Are you okay? I can't believe that guy just did that. That's so rude!' he said with an almost angered look on his face. 'Some people are unbelievable' he said offering her a hand. She immediately took it and looked into those beautiful green eyes she always got lost in.

'Sorry' she said raising her hand to her nose. He smiled at her and started chuckling.

'You don't need to apologize Kelly. You didn't do anything' he laughed. He looked into her eyes, he seen the pain in her eyes but didn't know why. He still didn't really know Kelly, so he didn't ask if there was something bothering her. But he knew there was, the look in her eyes was different to the last time she spoke with him. 'You seem to have a bad habit of getting hurt' he chuckled. 'Now that I see you, can you point me to the music room?' he pointed to the map he held in his hand.

'Yeah, the music room is just over there.' Kelly said as she pointed to the room just across from them.

'Thank you! So you said you were doing Art right? Where is your class?' Kendall asked curiously. He secretly hoped that Kelly's class was close to his, so they would be able to see each other more often. He felt happy when he seen Kelly and he didn't know why.

'My class is just over there!' she pointed behind her. Their class rooms were directly across from each other. Kelly felt a smile coming on as she knew her and Kendall would be seeing a lot more of each other.

'That's great!' he said with excitement. He looked behind him and seen all 3 of his friends staring at him with smirks on their faces. He turned back round to face Kelly. 'Do you want to meet my friends?' he asked her.

Kelly honestly wasn't ready to meet new men after what happened yesterday. She admitted to herself that she was a little scared. But she didn't want to let Kendall down. If she said no he might think she was rude and might not want to have anything to with her. 'Yeah sure' she said. Kendall smiled and turned around to look at his friends. He gestured for Kelly to walk with him as they both went towards the 3 boys.

'Hey guys! I would like you to meet Kelly' he said as he looked at Kelly and then back to his friends.

'It's nice to meet you' she said nervously. She studied all three of them. Each of them different. She didn't know them, so she had told herself not to get too close untill she was sure they were completely safe to be around. She felt every man had something against her, just from previous encounters. The only 2 men she could trust were Brad, and now Kendall. She didn't know why she trusted Kendall so much. Something deep inside her told her it felt right.

'This is Logan, Carlos and James!' Kendall said with a happy tone. He almost seemed excited for her to meet his friends. He thought she would be to, but he didn't know the _real _Kelly. He didn't know about her fear of men. For him, there was still a lot to learn about Kelly.

'Hey!' They said at once. They all smiled at her, all had eyes on her which made her feel uncomfortable. She looked towards to the ground and suddenly the bell went as a warning lessons were about to start. 'We'll see you inside Kendall' the tall dark muscular one said. They all walked towards their classroom.

'So you only have one lesson today?' Kendall asked. He really wanted to know what time she finished at. He wanted to take her out. Or just go for a walk, like last night. He really enjoyed walking with her. Even if it was just for an hour. He never felt happier.

'Yes. I actually have an exam tom-'

'Kelly you whore! Leave the poor guy alone! Go get yourself an older guy, the ones you prefer?! Haha!' someone shouted as he cut her off. She suddenly turned around to where the shouting came from. She see who done it, but didn't know him. Everyone in the college knew Kelly. Yet she didn't know them. Word gets around quick in these places. She turned back to Kendall with a confused expression on his face.

'What was that about?' Kendall asked.

'I uh-' she was interrupted again.

'Get to your classes you two!' a teacher shouted across the yard. They both looked around noticing they were the only ones there.

'I'll see you later Kendall' Kelly said and quickly started walking towards her classroom. She didn't turn to look at Kendall once. She secretly thanked the teacher for interrupting them. She hoped Kendall wouldn't remember what the guy said earlier. But part of her thought he wouldn't let something like that go easily. But getting these comments shouted at her, being pushed and shoved was an everyday experience for her. She sat down in her class and got out her prep work for her exam tomorrow. She had to stay focused on this and not Kendall.

**Authors Note:****Did you guys like part 3? Finally James Logan and Carlos were introduced. We will be seeing a lot more of them in the next chapter. But will Kendall ask Kelly about her past? How will she cope? And will she tell him the truth?**

**Also sorry these chapters are shorter than the first two! Its take s a while for me to write these chapters as i'm actually busy with work myself. But the more spare time i have, the longer these chapters will be! I promise! :)**


	4. Secret Dinner Date

**#4 - The Secret Dinner****Date**

Kelly thought about Kendall all the way through her lesson. But not in a good way, she was scared to tell him about her encounters incase she scared him off. She really liked Kendall so she didn't want to be judged by him. She had enough of that from everyone else. But the thing she had to try to keep focus on was her exam tomorrow. She had everything ready for it. But what she wasn't ready for, was seeing Kendall. She packed her stuff away, picked up her bag and left her classroom. She deliberately left her classroom later to avoid seeing other students who would shout at her. But most of all Kendall, as he was right across the yard from her. She stepped out her classroom and looked around. Everyone had gone to their next class or had left for the day. She walked towards the main hallway, up the stairs and down the hall. She was just about to reach the main doors when she heard people talking. She thought if she just walked straight past them, fast enough, they wouldn't bother or even notice her. She walked outside the doors and down the steps.

'Kelly!' someone shouted from behind. She kept walking. She didn't want any bother today, but if she got it, she would think about it all day. She couldn't afford that, not with her exam tomorrow. 'Kelly, wait up!' he said as he touched her shoulder. She immediately flinched at turned around a lot faster than she expected.

'What?!' she shouted at the stranger. Once she locked eyes on him, she regretted how her tone was a few seconds earlier. 'I'm sorry, i thought you were someone else' she said looking down towards the floor. She felt stupid for shouting at Kendall.

'It's okay, are you okay? You seem stressed..' Kendall spoke with worry. He continued to look in her bright blue eyes as he waited for her answer.

'Yeah- um, just... pressure with this exam tomorrow. Stressful' she said making an uncomfortable smirk. She looked up at Kendall who was staring at her. He looked like he had something on his mind. So she waited until he spoke.

'Well' he trailed off. He looked nervous to Kelly. Like he had something to tell her. 'Since you're kinda stressed, maybe we could get something to eat later?' he asked. He had such an innocent look on his face. That face made Kelly smile and look down to her feet, which were shuffling against the sandy concrete, and she blushed a little. She looked back up at Kendall.

'That sounds like a good idea' Kelly happily said. The thought of her having a nice conversation with Kendall made her relax just thinking about it. Being with him made her feel relaxed instead of constantly tense. Just being in his presence made her feel like a different person.

'Great!' Kendall almost jumped with excitement. He seen the excitement on Kelly's face as she knew how excited he was about going out together. 'Ill pick you up at 6?' He asked.

'Sounds great!' she smiled. 'Well I'll see you then Kendall!' she smiled at him, turned away and started walking towards her car. She could still feel Kendalls eyes on her which made her smile, and butterflies took over her stomach. She never felt like that before.

'See you then' Kendall whispered to himself as Kelly was too far away to have heard him. He smiled and thanked himself. He finally plucked up the courage to ask her on a date. He watched Kelly get into her car and drive off out the college. He turned around to see his friends walking towards him.

'So I'm guessing from that stupid grin on your face she said yes?' James asked. He already knew the answer but wanted him to say it himself.

'Yeah' Kendall chuckled to himself.

'Good for you man. She seems like a nice girl' Carlos said patting his friend's shoulder like he just achieved something major.

'And she's hot' James added.

'James..' Logan warned his friend. Last time something like this happened Kendall ended up getting very overprotective and started a fight with James. That's one thing about James, he always looked for the 'hot' girls. Personality didn't matter to him as much as looks did. If a girl found him attractive, and he found her attractive too, nothing else mattered to him.

'It's okay Logan. We all know what James is like. But when she becomes mine, i will have an excuse to punch you' Kendall laughed.

'Dude, punch me i punch you back!' James exclaimed laughing along with his friends. Kendall could always have stupid conversations with his friends. He didn't mind them laughing at him, because he would always laugh at them. These 4 boys had a bond that no one would ever understand. They would happily take a bullet for each other.

* * *

Kelly was in her bedroom getting ready for her meal with Kendall. She put on a baby blue high-waisted skirt that flowed out towards the bottom and a black tight vest top which tucked into her skirt. She figured that she might as well put these designer clothes her mum bought her to good use. She wore light blue flats, not wanting to be too 'glammed up'. She looked in the mirror quickly grabbed her phone and her bag and walked downstairs. She heard a car door shut, so she looked at her clock and it was exactly 6.00pm. She smiled to herself knowing he was on time exactly. Brad was always late, sometimes didn't even bother showing up. There was a knock at the door. She walked towards the door and opened it.

'Hi!' Kelly said with excitement as Kendall stood in front of her. He was wearing back jeans, yet you couldn't tell there were jeans and a very light blue shirt. Somehow they were both dressed for a date, but it was just a friendly dinner together, wasn't it?

'You look... great!' Kendall said, somehow sounding awkward. Kelly just smiled widely and walked out her front door with Kendall. They both walked down her porch steps, and stopped in front of his car. He walked in front of her, and opened the door for her to get in. 'After you!' he smiled. Kelly smiled back at him and got in the car.

'Thank you!' she smiled back at him. Kendall shut the door and quickly walked round to the driver's side and got in. He started driving, whilst he was driving Kelly got a text. It was from Brad. She suddenly felt guilty. She opened the text.

'Hey babe! What you doing tonight? It's my night off, wanna come over? ;)' she read. The thought of Brad wanting her to go over for a certain reason made her shiver.

'Sorry i can't tonight, out with my mom. Having a catch up' she sent him back. He didn't respond.

Before she knew it they were at a diner, very classy looking which made her thankful her mom bought her clothes for her. She went in, and got a table. They were right next to the bar. A waitress came over and took their orders. While they were waiting for their food, they just made casual conversation. There was never an awkward silence between them.

'So what's you're middle name?' Kendall asked with curiosity. He wanted to get to know her better. Even asking her middle name felt like he knew her a lot better.

'Rose' Kelly smiled. She looked at Kendall as he smiled. But then looked down towards the table and back up at Kelly.

'Something wrong with my name?' Kelly chuckled. She never thought of her middle name as funny. But if Kendall found it funny, she did to.

'No' he said simply. Kelly got a little confused. She wondered what he was laughing at, it made her feel awkward and stupid. 'It's beautiful, just like you' Kendall said. He instantly blushed and looked down towards his hands in his lap. Kelly was so surprised to hear what he just said. She was speechless.

'I-uh, thank you' she said as if she was about to cry. 'No one has ever said that to me before' she said looking towards her hands.

'I thought you were beautiful ever since i laid eyes on you. I can't understand why that man wanted to take advantage of you like that..' he shook his head is disbelief. He never took his eyes off her. His eyes lost in hers. She was still looking towards her hands. She took a sip of water and put the glass on the table. Kendall reached out and placed his hand on hers. She looked up at him. 'You know, if you ever need someone to talk to, i'm always here. You know that right?' he said with such a caring voice. He really cared for Kelly and he had only known her for 2 days. Yet it seemed a lot more.

'Yes, thank you Kendall' she said to him. He smiled, and then took his hand off hers. A shiver swept across Kelly's arms as soon as Kendalls hand left hers. She felt warmth when her touched her.

She kept replaying the line that Kendall said to her in her head every few minutes. 'You're beautiful'. It meant the world to her, no one had ever given her a compliment before. It was always abuse in some form. Kendall and Kelly were in the middle of talking when the diner doors flew open and some guys came in and sat around the bar. She felt uncomfortable having so many men so close to her. Kendall seen her discomfort.

'Are you oka-' he was cut off.

'Well well! Look what we have here!' a voice said. Kelly didn't even need to look up to see who it was. She knew. 'I thought you said you were out with your mom tonight baby? Why did you lie to me?' he said getting closer to Kendall and Kelly. Kelly felt sick. She was now stuck in the worst place she could ever imagine. 'Aren't you going to introduce me Kelly?' Brad said with a smirk across his face. She knew what was coming, and it wasn't going to be good.

'Um, Kendall this is Brad' she said. Her voice was shaking. She never liked Brad when he was angry, he was a very intimidating man.

'I'm her boyfriend!' Brad finished for her. As soon as he said the word 'Boyfriend' Kelly clasped her eyes shut. Never wanting to see the disappointment on Kendalls face.

'It's nice to meet you Brad! I'm Kendall... Kelly's friend.' Kendall said happily. And went to shake his hand. Kelly opened her eyes and seen the look on Kendalls face. Its was surprisingly neutral. As if it hadn't changed at all when Brad wasn't there.

'Well then Kelly, i'll see you tomorrow?' He said leaning down placing a kiss on her forehead. Her face tightened as he touched her. He let go and walked out of the diner with all his friends. Kelly opened her eyes and looked at Kendall, who had a displeasing look on his face.

'Were you ever going to tell me you had a boyfriend Kelly? Or is that something else you're going to keep from me?' Kendall said almost shouting at her. Kelly flinched.

'Kendall please, don't be mad at me! I've been thinking about breaking up with him for weeks now! I don't love him! I don't think i ever have! I felt something completely different when i'm with you!' she cried. Tears were streaming out her eyes. Kendall got out his seat, went over and sat next to Kelly. He put his arm around her shoulders and started rubbing her arm trying to comfort her.

'Hey, hey! I believe you! You don't have to try to prove yourself to me. I seen you're reactions towards him and that's enough for me.' he informed her. Kelly started to relax and started breathing normally again. Once she was okay. Kendall got up and sat in his seat again. Kelly changed the subject.

'So you never told me you're middle name' she informed him.

'It's Francis' Kendall told her, keeping his eyes looked on hers. Kelly almost burst into a fit of laughter.

'I'm so sorry! I don't mean to laugh!' Kelly laughed trying to not disturb the diner with her laughing.

'I'm used to it!' Kendall said laughing along with her.

Kendall and Kelly managed to get their evening back to normal and forget the incident with Brad even happened. They talked about all kinds of things. They always found conversation with each other. They never had a dull moment.

**Authors Note:**** That's it for Part 4! I loved writing this part, i think it's great how supportive Kendall is don't you? But Kelly has yet to face Brad. What will happen there?**


	5. The BreakUp

**#5 - The Break-Up**

Kelly had a great dinner with Kendall. They completely forgot about what happened with Brad earlier that night. She spent 3 hours with Kendall just talking. They could talk forever. Kendall drove her home and gave her a hug goodbye. She felt comforted by him, and always wanted to be around him.

Kelly had a good night sleep, the best she's had in a while. She was ready for her exam today. She made herself a decent breakfast and took her time this morning. She didn't want indigestion during her exam. This was a big day for her. Once she had eaten her breakfast, she got her phone and left the house. She didn't need her bag today as she had everything she needed at college. Her parents had already left for work. She got in her car and started driving to college. Once she arrived she got out her car and spotted Kendall walking towards her.

'Hey!' he said and stopped in front of her. 'I had fun last night, we should do it again!' he smiled at her. Kelly smiled back.

'I agree! I had fun too. And I apologize for Brad again, I still feel bad!' Kelly apologized to Kendall. He shook his head.

'No need to apologize! The guy seems like an ass hole anyway' He stated. Kelly laughed to her self. They both started walking towards the main hallway. Kendall decided to walk with her today to save her getting into any trouble with other students. They still had 5 minutes to spare so Kendall took Kelly over to his friends.

'Guys, you remember Kelly right?' Kendall questioned. He looked towards his friends they all nodded at him. Kelly looked at each of his friends and studied their appearances.

There was a smaller boy, tanned skin. Very dark hair with a big smile on his face. He had the average mans body. Not skinny nor fat. He wore a pair of loose-fitting blue jeans and a black tank top, very simple. Kelly smiled at him and he smiled back. He seemed like a nice boy. Kendall described Carlos last night as very energetic and caring. Kelly trusted what Kendall said about his friends. He had no reason to lie about them. Whoever he trusted, she trusted. Or at least she thought so.

She turned her head to the boy standing next to Carlos. Similar height, maybe a little taller. Dark brown hair and very stylish. He was wearing a black leather jacket with a white shirt underneath, black skinny jeans and black vans. He knew how to dress himself. He was the smart and careful one. 'Hi, I'm Logan. I didn't want you to get me confused with James here!' he nudged James' shoulder. James laughed and Kelly turned her attention to him.

He was extremely tall, taller than Kendall and very muscular. He wore a white shirt with some jeans and white vans. He smiled at Kelly and Kelly smiled at him. Kendall described him as the 'one who cares a lot about himself' which reminded her of Brad. He cared a lot about his appearance. She didn't feel as comfortable around him as she did Carlos and Logan, but only slightly. 'Whatever man, i'm way better looking than you. She can't get that mixed up right?' he looked at Logan and then at Kelly. She made an uncomfortable smile at him.

'I apologize for my stupid friends. I'll see you guys later' Kendall said. Kendall started walking up the college stairs and Kelly followed. She stayed close to him. They walked through the hallway and down the college stairs again and stopped at them same place where the guy shouted at her yesterday. Today was a lot quieter at college, which she was thankful for.

'Well I better get to my exam! Wish me luck!' she said with a false excitement to her voice. She smiled hoping Kendall would give her some encouragement for today.

'You're going to do great! I have never seen any of your work but I'm sure its amazing. You seem like a dedicated girl!' he said. Kelly smiled at him. 'what time does your exam finish?' he questioned. He want to see her after college again. He enjoyed seeing her everyday. So much that if he didn't see her, he would feel empty.

'I finish at 3pm! It's a big piece to finish.' she chuckled and looked up at Kendall. She could tell he was going to ask her something.

'Great! So I was wondering if you wanted to come round to my house later just to chill? I think the guys want to get to know you better!' he said with excitement. Kelly loved that idea but she had something to sort out herself.

'Um, actually i thought I'd go and see Brad tonight and sort things out. I don't know how long it's going to take. But I can call you if I'm done early?' she smiled at him. She knew how much he liked seeing her. She hoped that Kendall knew that she liked seeing him too.

'Sounds great, good luck with your exam!' Kendall said. He patted her shoulder as a sign of comfort and to wish her luck.

'Thanks! See you later!' Kelly shouted to Kendall as he started to walk away. She turned around smiling to herself. That's what she always did when she left Kendall. Always happy. She walked into her classroom and sat down at her seat. Her teacher walked over to her.

'Hey Kelly! You have everything you need right here and if you need anything else just give me a shout okay? You picked your best painting!' her teacher smiled at her and walked away. She loved getting compliments from her teacher about her Art work. She was the only one who ever said anything about it to her. Her parents were always working, arguing or just weren't interested. She got out her phone and see a text from Kendall on it.

'_Good luck, I'll be thinking about you' _it said. Kelly smiled to herself, sat her phone down and started her piece.

* * *

Kelly came out of her classroom feeling tired and her eyes strained. She had never concentrated so much in her life. Her art piece was a beautiful landscape picture with a man and woman sitting by a lake watching the sunset. She wished that would be her one day. Sitting there with the man of her dreams, which she thought was Brad. But now that thought was more distant than ever. She was now sitting in her car, on the way to Brads house. It was raining, but not too heavy. She wasn't looking forward to seeing Brad, but she had to face him sooner or later. She was now outside Brads house. And just about to knock his door when he opened it. He didn't say anything, just moved aside letting her come in. He had a menacing look on his face. He slammed the door behind her with a great force which made Kelly jump out her skin. He was angry.

'So, how many guys have you been sleeping with you little whore?! Do you just sleep with everyone now? Even the new kids who look like total douche bags by the way...' Brad shouted in her face. Kelly was already close to tears. She never liked Brad angry. 'So whats' wrong with me then? To precious to be touched by me?' shouted at her grabbing her chin in his powerful hand. Kelly mumbled something into his hand but he didn't hear her. 'What the fuck is wrong with you?! How dare you go behind my back!' He pushed Kelly's face away from him, almost making her fall to the floor. She whimpered.

'I'm sorry! It was just a dinner out with a friend! Nothing more!' she lied to herself. Brad just looked at her with disgust. 'He seemed to actually care about having conversation with me! All you ever seem to want from me is sex!' she cried.

'Listen you worthless piece of shit!' he shouted at her, grabbing a handful of her hair causing her to head to be pulled backwards. She cried. 'Why should you deserve something so special? You are nothing! Why do you think everyone hates you? You have no friends, you just have me' he aggressively whispered in her face.

'You're hurting me!' she cried louder than before.

'Oh i'm hurting you? You don't know the meaning of the word hurt!' he shouted. But she did. Kelly knew more about being hurt than anyone else. 'You're just a dirty little slut!' he shouted at the top of his voice. He let go of her hair, raised his hand and gave her a backhand to her face. She cried out in pain and fell to the floor. She put her hand on her face and flinched with pain. She could already feel a bruise forming. 'Never disobey me again!' she shouted at her. Not even caring how much physical and mental pain his girlfriend was in. Kelly struggled to get to her feet, but when she said she seen Brad walking away from her.

'Don't worry, I won't. Because i won't have to deal will you're pathetic fucking ass anymore! You _vile _piece of shit!' she cried at the top of the lungs. She ran for the door, and out the corner of her eye she seen Brad turning to come after her. She ran as fast as she could out the door and down the street. She left her car where it was. She heard Brad mumble something to her, but she didn't hear him as her crying drowned everything out. She only knew one person who could really comfort her now.

Kendall.

She picked out her phone from her pocket and dialled Kendall's number. She needed him now more than ever.

**Authors Note****: Did you see that coming? Now hopefully you guys got an idea of what Kelly's and Brads relationship was like! But what will Kendall do when he finds out? Sorry this chapter is shorter! I ran out of time spare time lol, next one will make up for it! I promise!**


	6. The Comfort Zone

**#6 - The Comfort****Zone**

'I think it's cool, i mean, everyone's nervous at first, but then you get used to it. I like it!' Logan said to his 3 friends, nodding his head and smiled. They were all around Kendall's house to hang out and have a pizza. Just like Kendall had mentioned to Kelly earlier today.

'I like it, I'm the best looking dude there!' James said proudly almost spitting his food out of his mouth.

'Who likes to spit Pizza everywhere!' Carlos said with disgust. He was sitting right next to James on the sofa so he had some of James' spit on him. Kendall just laughed.

'I do like it too, it's a great atmosphere and the people are nice' Kendall said with a smirk. By 'people', he meant Kelly.

'We know that's about Kelly Kendall, we aren't stupid!' Logan said to his friend. Logan, James and Carlos could all tell he really liked Kelly. By the way he acted around her, the way he smiled when she was around and when one of the guys even mentioned her name.

'Yeah man, when are you gonna get together?' James asked. He was almost teasing him.

'I don't know, hopefully soon. I haven't felt like this about anyone before. Its feels good!' he smiled.

'Look at that stupid grin man, you're totally crushing on her!' James laughed. The grin on Kendall face always made him laugh.

'You guys look cute together!' Logan said and looked at Kendall. He looked back and smiled at him.

'Are we going to-' Carlos was cut off by Kendalls phone.

'Hello?  
Hi Kelly what's up?' he stood up and started to walk around the sofa. He turned to his friends to all laughed at him quietly and were winking at him.

'Wait what?  
Okay where are you?  
I'm on my way'

'Whats wrong?' Carlos asked Kendall. He had a worried look on his face.

'It's Kelly, she was just and Brads and now she really upset so I'm going to get her, I'll be back in 5' Kendall told his friends and shut the door behind him, not giving his friends a chance to say anything. He was very determined to get to Kelly and make sure she was okay. She told Kendall the street she was on. It wasn't far from his house so he ran to the street and was there in no time. He seen someone standing underneath a street light leaning against it. Arms wrapped around themself, and whimpering. He ran over to them.

'Kelly? Kendall asked with sheer worry on his face.

She looked up at Kendall, eyes burning from all the crying she'd done. Her hair was messed up and her tights her torn. She stared at him.

'What the hell happened?!' Kendall asked her, shocked. He couldn't believe the beautiful girl he first set eyes on was in such a state. He had never seen anyone like this before, ever.

'He started shouting at me, and calling me things. I hate him! I hate him!' she cried and walked towards Kendall. He opened his arms, wrapped one around her waist and one around the back of her neck and pulled her towards his body. He felt warmth. She wrapped her arms around his waist and cried into his chest. Kendall didn't say anything, just wanted to comfort her. He let her cry into his chest. They both stood there for about 2 minutes, gently swaying from side to side. Kelly finally stopped crying and looked up at Kendall.

'I'm sorry' she sniffed.

'For what?' Kendall asked, confused.

'For getting your shirt wet' she laughed. 'And for bothering you'.

'You, will never bother me. You needed me, so I'm here. And always will be!' he said and kissed the top of her head. Kelly smiled at him and they started at each other for a few seconds until Kendall broke the silence. 'Why don't you come back to my house for a bit, we can relax and you can tell me what happened?' he asked her. She smiled.

'That sounds great, do you have Hot Chocolate?' she asked?

'I think so!' Kendall chuckled. Kelly smiled. Kendall turned around, still keeping Kelly on one side of his waist and his arm around her shoulder. They started walking back to Kendalls. house.

They finally got to Kendalls house and he opened the front door and let Kelly walk inside. Kendall shut the door and walking into his living room. Kelly followed and seen Carlos and Logan sitting on the sofa.

'Hey Kelly!' they both said and smiled at her. She smiled back and raised her hand to wave at them.

Kelly sat down on the couch with Kendall with Logan and Carlos on the couch opposite them.

'So what happened?' Kendall asked. He almost didn't want to know, but he had to ask, he didn't want to see her in such discomfort. 'Its okay if you don't want to say. I don't want to put you under pressure' he said.

'No no, it's fine. I think I'll feel better with it off my chest' she took a deep breath. She honestly didn't know what to tell him. Just the incident with Brad, or her _whole _past?

'Basically, when I left you. I went to his house, and he must have been looking out for me because I didn't even knock the door and he opened it before I even got there. So I went in and he slammed the door shut. Then he started shouting at me accusing me of sleeping with you and having other boyfriends!' she said. She started to get worked up again, so Kendall took her hand and looked it in both of his.

'Seriously? That's a bit much..' Logan said surprised.

'He's always like that. He accuses me of things he makes up in his head!' she sighed. 'Anyway, I told him that he doesn't treat me like a boyfriend should and he got...agressive' she said looking down towards her hand in Kendalls.

'Aggressive?' Carlos questioned.

'He pulled my hair and he..' she paused and tightened her grip on Kendalls hand. Tears fell from her eyes.

'He what...' Kendall said. He almost knew what was coming but wanted to hear Kelly say it for herself.

'He-he backhanded me across the face..' She cried. Kendall jumped off the couch which frightened Kelly but he didn't notice.

'He did what?!' he shouted and jumped out his seat, letting go of Kellys hand. Kendall knew it was coming, but almost couldn't believe she said it.

'What an asshole!' Carlos said and looked down towards the ground. Kendall flew both his hands around the back of his head and back down again.

'Dude, calm down..' Logan said. He noticed how Kelly was positioned. She was leaning away from Kendall with her head almost buried into her knees and her hand raised above her face. Like she was about to expect another hit. Kendall was too filled with anger to notice.

'Calm down? He hit her! He _hit _her! What sort of man does that? Vile piece of shit! I have a good mind to go and give him a piece of my mind!' Kendall shouted. He was about to say something else when he was interrupted.

'Dude, you're scaring her!' Logan shouted at Kendall. He immediately stopped what he was doing at looked at Kelly. She had fear in her eyes. For a moment she seen part of Brad in Kendall, which is what scared her. Kendalls eyed filled with regret and sat back down beside her. Once she seen he calmed down, she shuffled towards him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

'I'm so sorry Kelly, I didn't mean to scare you!' he said apologetically.

'Its okay, I expected it' she said to Kendall. She looked over towards Logan, who was looking at her and she mouthed a 'thank you' to him and he nodded in acceptance.

'I just feel like rubbish Kendall, he has made my life a lot worse. If I never met him and would be a happier person' she sobbed.

'Carlos can you go make us some Hot chocolate?' Kendall asked.

'Sure!' he pounced out his chair and made his way towards the kitchen. His excitement made Kelly smile.

'Kelly, I want you to know something,' he paused. 'When I seen you for the first time 3 nights ago, I thought you were the most beautiful girl I had ever laid my eyes on. And I want you to believe that. Brad is the kind of guy who will get mad when he doesn't get what he wants. He doesn't care for you, and I do. I can't bear the thought of seeing you in pain because it brings me pain. I feel better when you're around. Just you being here makes me smile. And I know you feel the same about me' Kendall smiled. Kelly also smiled because he was right. Kendall made her feel so much more better about everything. But when she left him, her world went crashing back down. Kendall was there to put the pieces back together.

'Thank you' Kelly said while she sniff and wiped her tears away.

'And you should know he really means it, he will _not _shut up about you. It's quite cute actually!' Carlos said happily bringing in some Hot Chocolate for Kelly. She looked up to him and smiled.

Everytime Kendall with with the boys. Kely would always come up in the conversation they were having. Kendall always smiled when he heard her name. James found it funny, while Logan and Carlos were happy their friend had found someone. Carlos had never ad a girlfriend before, so he never knew what it felt like to be in love. Logan had one girlfriend before but their relationship ended badly so he wasn't interested in girl for a while.

'I put some mini marshmallows in there. Is that okay?' Carlos asked. He was still smiling at her.

'Perfect!' she said happily. 'Its my favourite' she said. Carlos sat back down feeling accomplished. Logan giggled at him.

'I'm always going to be here for you Kelly. I swear I will never hurt you, i will never leave you. I need you' He said. Such compassion in his voice. Kelly reached her hand up and sat it on his face. She brought his cheek closer to her lips and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek. He smiled and so did she. She looked him in the eyes, he was looking at Logan, who was smiling at him.

Logan could instantly tell something was different about Kendall. He and Carlos both looked at each other and smiled. Kendall was always in a child like mind when he was with his friends. He has never shown such compassion to anyone. His friends could tell how much Kelly and Kendall liked each other, by the way the acted around each other in front of them. They were both thinking the same thing about their friend.

He was in love.

**Authors Note:**** Awww how cute! Kendall is totally crushing on Kelly in just 3 days! In the next chapter we will see more of James, Logan and Carlos. I want to show some things about them! It will help in the upcoming storyline! :) **


	7. The First Kiss

**#7 - The First Kiss**

Kelly went down for breakfast Friday Morning and sat with her mother. Friday was her day off, but Kelly was usually at college on Fridays so she still didn't see her mom much. So she liked these moments. She knew she had to tell her mom about breaking up with Brad. She wanted to tell her about Kendall so badly. She wanted to tell the world about him. She was never more comforted than last night. 'That's when she knew she wanted a life with him. Kelly and Kendall spent the rest of that night together untill Kelly had to go home. She got on really well with Logan and Carlos. James had to go home that night due to a family emergency so she didn't get to speak with him at all. Kendall walked her home and went and got her car back from outside Brads house which she was grateful for. She didn't want to go back there.

'How did your exam go sweetie?' Sandra asked her daughter. She looked up from the breakfast table at Kelly, smiled at her and looked back down to her plate.

'It went great!' Kelly said sitting down at the table across from her mom. 'I finished it on time, and I'm really happy with it' she smiled. Sandra smiled too.

'I'm glad' she said taking a mouthful of food. 'So, did you have fun at Brads the other night?' She questioned. Kelly was surprised she brought Brad up. She never really talked much about him.

'Yeah, about that...' she trailed off. Her mom looked at her and waited for her to say something. 'I broke up with him..'

'Why sweetie? I thought you really like him?' She questioned. Every time Sandra asked Kelly about Brad, she always said things were fine between her and her boyfriend. She didn't know what he was really like, but Kelly never told her because she was scared of what her reaction would be.

'I just didn't like him anymore, and he didn't like me. We both thought it was a good idea' she told her mom. That wasn't completely a lie. She didn't like Brad anymore, he wasn't like that special other guy in her life.

'Aww baby I'm sorry. You will find someone who you loves you soon, and who you will love with all your heart' she smiled at her daughter. Kelly smiled back at her and thought to herself, has she already found him?

* * *

'I think we should go, it'll be fun! Plus we've never been to one of these things before and we need to get out the house!' James said. The boys spent most of their time inside their new house unpacking and sorting things out. They had never been out properly besides the odd meal out here and there.

'Ok then, we do need a break!' Logan smiled at James. This was a perfect time for James to get a proper look at the California girls. The California state fair was always filled with teens and young adults. Kendall had mentioned going to James, and James suggested that he brings Kelly. So he texted Kelly earlier on asking if she wanted to go, and she said yes.

'Kelly said she'd like to come with us if that's okay?' Kendall looked at his friends for approval.

'Yeah, that's cool! Hopefully I can get a chance to talk to her to! Didn't get much of a chance yesterday.' James said to Kendall. Kendall smiled at James. He really appreciated that his friends wanted to get to know Kelly better. Kendall wanted to show her off to the world, he thought she was amazing. But he wasn't hers to show off. He had to find a way to make her his.

'Great! I'm going to go get her now and then we can set off? We can take my car.' Kendall suggested.

'Sounds great!' Carlos exclaimed in excitement. Carlos was always one for having a good time. He was constantly full of energy.

Kendall walked to his car to go and pick Kelly up at her house. He got in and started driving. He turned the radio on and all he could think about was Kelly. He felt he said his feeling to Kelly last night when Brad hit her. He had no idea how Kelly felt about him. He knew she liked him, but how much?

He drew up at Kelly's house, walked up her porch steps and knocked on her door. Kelly opened her front door and stared at Kendall, and smiled at him. She was wearing skin-tight jeans, a green tank top, and some white dolly shoes. Kendall was wearing a black leather jacket, a white shirt and some skinny black jeans. You could say their clothes matched perfectly. Kelly just stepped outside her door when her mother appeared behind her.

'Ah, you must be Kendall! Kelly's told me all about you!' she said. A smile gracing her face.

'She has?' Kendall questioned. He looked at Kelly with a smile on his face, and as soon as Kelly smiled back at him, Kendall knew she had said good things about him. 'Well, it's nice to meet to Mrs Bennett!' he exclaimed and shook her hand.

'I hear your taking Kelly to the state fair tonight? Well promise me she will be back here for 12?' Sandra asked Kendall. She was smiling at Kendall while she was talking to him. Kelly looked up towards her mother and seen the smile on her face. She could tell she liked Kendall already.

'I promise she will be back before 12. And I will take good care of her!' Kendall assured Sandra. He looked down towards Kelly and seen she was blushing. She had never had a boy meet her parents before. Not even Brad. Sandra only ever caught a glimpse of he boy when she seen them both out together.

'Well in that case, have fun you two!' she said smiling at the pair, who were now standing next to each other. Sandra looked at her daughter and gave her a look as if to say 'no mischief' and Kelly nodded.

'Its was nice meeting you Mrs Bennett!' he shouted back towards Kelly's mother as the started walking towards Kendall's car.

'You too Kendall!' she shouted back at shut the door as she seen Kendall and Kelly drive off.

* * *

'So what shall we go on first?' Carlos asked his friends with excitement? Carlos was in his element. Theme Park rides everywhere. Logan was about to answer him when Carlos grabbed his arm. 'That one!' he pointed to a huge tower drop. Logan didn't complain. He maybe the most sensible of the group but he had a secret dare-devil inside him.

'Wow, he's eager!' Kelly laughed and looked up at Kendall. James was on Kendall's other side.

'Yep! Carlos is pretty much in his playground right now' he chuckled. 'Want something to drink?' he asked Kelly as they stop just near food and drink stall.

'Hot chocolate please!' she smiled at Kendall. She was just about to get some money out of her pocket when Kendall stopped her from doing so.

'I got this' he whispered and winked at her. She chuckled slightly and put her money back into her pocket. 'I'll be 2 seconds. Just wait here with James' he said as he walked towards the stand. Kelly hoped she wouldn't have a minute alone with James. The more she thought James looked like Brad, the more he became Brad.

'I think he really likes you y'know. I've never seen him so happy!' James said to Kelly. She kept her eyes on the floor. 'Do you like him?' James questioned Kelly. He tilted his head slightly to try to see her face but it was fully focused on the floor.

'Uh, yes. Yes I do' she mumbled. She didn't think she would react this badly towards James. But ever since Brad hit her a few nights ago, she couldn't get it out her mind.

'Are you okay? You seem bothered?' James asked. He placed his hand on her shoulder and she immediately flinched away from his contact. Her eyes shot up from the ground and showed hurt. She gasped and waited for contact. But she realised where she was and looked at James. His eyes full of worry and confusion. James knew about Brad hitting Kelly, but he never brung it up. James would always flirt with girls, but he would never hurt a girl physically. He despised men who didn't know how to treat women right. He almost looked offended to think that Kelly expected a hit from him. But even more confused because he didn't know why. She was fine with Logan and Carlos, why not him? He was just about to say something when Kendall came over.

'Here is your Hot Chocolate m'dear!' Kendall said and handed her the drink. She took it off him, smiled at him and looked at James. He was still looking at her with the same confused expression. He needed to know what was wrong.

'James! There are some _really _hot girls over there!' Carlos shouted seeing like he appeared from no where.

'Great..' James said with a low ton to his voice. He would usually be more excited, but he had something else on his mind. He finally took his gaze off Kelly. And walked with Carlos over to a crowd of girls in the distance. She turned her attention back to Kendall.

'Now we can enjoy some time together!' Kendall said happily. Kelly had calmed down and her body was no longer tense knowing it was just her and Kendall. They way she like it. Kendall didn't even notice her posture before. They walked for a few minutes without saying a word to each other. But that wasn't awkward for them. He then suddenly, and quietly slipped his hand into hers. She tightened her grip around his hand and he did the same to hers. They reached a place near the end of the fair, quieter than the rest of it. Kendall stopped in his tracks and looked Kelly deep in the eyes.

'Kelly, I have something I want to tell you..' Kendall said to her. Kelly was waiting for him to answer as he looked deep into her eyes. The lights from the fair made his green eyes shimmer and sparkle. Kelly couldn't take her eyes off him. 'Ever since the first time we met, I felt a connection between us. Something I've never felt before. I think you're honestly the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life. Your blue eyes, your brown hair. Everything about you is attractive. And I can't stand to see you get hurt. I want to be there when you're lonely, be there when you're sad, be there when you need comfort. I want to be _with_you. Do you want to be with me?' Kendall asked. He felt he had poured his heart out to the girl standing in front of him. He was now scared of what she would say. If she didn't feel the same, Kendall wouldn't know what to do. He stared at Kelly waiting for a response.

'Yes. Yes I do. Because, when I'm with you, I feel like I can relax and be me without having to hide behind something. You like me for _me_, which is something I really like about you. Ever since you helped me on the first night we met, I felt that same connection too.' she smiled. Gazing into Kendall's eyes.

Kendall stared at Kelly for a few seconds before he reached up his hand and placed it on the back of her neck. His eyes flickered down to her lips and back up again. As Kendall started to lean in, he brought Kelly's face closer to his, his hand still on her neck. There faces slowly got closer together until their lips collided. As soon as their faces touched it felt like fireworks going off, this feeling wasn't something that would easily be forgotten. Kendall reached his free hand out, placed it on Kelly's waist and brung her closer to him deepening the kiss. Their lips moved in sync with each other. Even though both of their eyes were closed, they could still see each other. As they parted, they opened their eyes and smiled at each other. Kelly chuckled to herself and made Kendall's smile grow bigger.

'Would you like to be my boyfriend Mr Schmidt?' Kelly questioned him with a quirky attitude as if she knew what his answer would be.

'I want that more than anything else in the world' he smiled and kissed her again. Kelly never wanted to let him go.

**Authors Note: Awww how cute! So now Kendall and Kelly are together everything seems perfect right? But James is still confused about why she flinched away from him. What will she tell him? And in the next chapter, we will see a certain face returning? Will it be a friend or foe?**

**PS: Thanks for reading guys! I hope you enjoy my writing and please review and leave any improvements i could make! All opinions are welcome!**


	8. Sunday Picnic

**#8 - Sunday Picnic**

Kelly woke up to the sound of birds tweeting outside her window. It was a perfect Summers morning. Summer was one of her favourite seasons. Sunday was her day of relaxation. She would often go down to California beach at sunset, take her canvas and paints, and paint the sunset. Sometimes she would stay in the house and watch some TV, but she always got bored or her parents arguing would drive her out the house. She would paint any landscape she seen. Kelly got out of her bed and walked over to her mirror. The bruise on her face was fading to a yellow colour. For the past week she had used make up to cover it up. It was still noticable, but she was only ever with Kendall and the guys.

Kelly was with Kendall every single day since the fair last Saturday. She sometimes seen James, Carlos and Logan, but they understood that now they were officially together they would like some alone time. James had tried to talk to Kelly alone about what happened at the fair, but he never got the chance as something would always interrupt him. Kelly knew that she would have to explain her fear to him sooner or later, but she would try to put it off for as long as possible. She is intimidated by men with a similar build to Brad. After a few minutes staring at her face, Kelly got dressed and went downstairs. Her dad was sitting in the kitchen reading the paper.

'Morning sweetheart!' Chris said to his daughter flashing her a smile.

'Morning dad!' she smiled back at him. She got herself some water from the fridge, some fruit and sat down opposite her dad.

'So your mother tells me you have a new boyfriend? And that you're not with Brad anymore?' Chris questioned Kelly. Kelly's head rose and looked at her father. He never spoke to her about men. He always left that for Sandra to deal with. She was confused.

'Um, yeah. I didn't like Brad anymore and he didn't like me. But I met someone else about 2 weeks ago. His name is Kendall.' Kelly told her dad. She smiled when she said Kendall's name, and her father noticed. But he was still concerned about her.

'I don't like this Kelly. I don't want you dating a different guy every month! They have names for girls like that!' he informed his daughter. Kelly's eyebrows rose and she leaned her head back. She couldn't believe her dad was thinking she was getting around a lot. She was offended.

'Excuse me? You think I spend my time being with different men every week? What kind of person do I think I am?! I hate Brad and I really like Kendall! I'm finally happy for the first time in months! Why can't you be happy for me too?!' she shouted at her dad. She shot up from the table staring down at her dad.

'You can carry on being with all these different men, but don't come crying to me when you're pregnant!' he shouted at Kelly. She couldn't handle this arguing any more. She turned her back on her dad and walked out her house. There was only one place she went.

* * *

'Did you pack my cola?!' Carlos shouted through to the kitchen. Kendall was in the kitchen packing a few things for the picnic that him, Kelly and the guys were going to have. Kelly mentioned how much she liked going to the beach on Sundays, so Kendall thought a nice quiet picnic on the beach would be a nice surprise for her.

'Yes I have!' Kendall shouted back through. Just as he did, James walked through the kitchen doors. He stood beside Kendall.

'I've never seen you acting this sweet bro, you need to man up a lil'' James told Kendall, playfully punching his arm. Kendall chuckled.

'I am still a man thank you very much!' he smiled at James. Now Kendall and Kelly were together, Kendall was showing his more sensitive side. Which was always something Logan, Carlos and James would tease him for. But Kendall didn't mind, they were like brothers, so sometimes he would even join in with them.

'So is everything okay with Kelly?' James asked. He wanted to try to get an answer from Kendall since he could never have time alone with Kelly.

'Yeah! Everything is good now. She seems happier and-' Kendall was interrupted at the sound of the doorbell. 'Logan, can you get the door please?!' he shouted through to the room.

'Got it!' Logan shouted back to Kendall. He opened the door to see Kelly stood in front of him, he could tell she'd been crying. 'Kelly whats wrong?' he questioned her. He was concerned for her. Logan didn't like seeing anyone sad.

'Is Kendall here?' Kelly asked Logan, completely ignoring his question.

'Uh, yeah. He's in the kitchen..' Logan told her. He stood aside and gestured for her to come in. She walked straight past him towards the kitchen. She walked in and seen James standing there looking at her. They locked eyes for about 5 seconds before James tapped Kendall's shoulder and he turned around to look at James. He nodded his head in Kelly's direction, and Kendall turned towards her. He stopped what he was doing and walked over to her.

'Kelly, what' wrong baby?' he asked her. His sadden expression was waiting for a response from Kelly. She looked up at him.

'My dad thinks I'm going to start going out with different men every week! My mom must have told him about me and Brad, then me meeting you so he thinks I'm going to start sleeping with different men! I can't believe he said that about me!' she sniffed. She moved closer to Kendall, she rested her head on his chest. He stroked the back of her head and gave her a hug.

'I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it. He's probably just trying to protect you! Dads are always like that with their daughters!' he reassured her. Kelly looked up at Kendall.

'You think?'

'Yeah, of course! Now, to make you feel better, we are taking you to the beach for a nice picnic!' he smiled at her. He seen Kelly's face light up.

'Aww! That sounds so much fun!' she smiled.

'Yes it does! And we are ready to go!' Kendall said with excitement! He reached over got picked up the basket he had prepared just a few minutes before Kelly arrived. 'James can you take this to the car, and I'll get the drinks?' Kendall asked James. James quickly took his eyes off Kelly. He was looking at her the time she spoke to Kendall, but she didn't notice.

'Yeah sure' he said and took the basket from Kendall and walked out the kitchen to the car.

'Let's go.' Kendall said to Kelly. He reached behind him and picked up the bags of drinks. He kept one arm around Kelly's shoulder and walked out the house with her. Kendall had a big car so he could fit all 5 of them in and still 2 more people. But those 2 seats were rarely used. Kendall put the drinks in the back of his car, and James had put the picnic box on one of the spare seats. They drove off and about half an hour later they arrived at the beach. Carlos and Logan got out the car, took the food & drink and went to find a space on the beach. Kendall came round to the passenger side and opened the door for Kelly. She got out, took Kendall's hand and smiled at him. James walked in front of them and they all followed Logan and James.

When they got to the spot they chose, Carlos and Logan had brung a football so they were going to play a bit of football. James went to join them.

'I should have brung my sketching pad! It's such a nice day!' Kelly sighed.

'There will be other days, and it's summer now! Only one more day of college left! Then we have almost 4 amazing months together!' Kendall smiled at Kelly.

'I guess you're right..' she smiled. They were both watching Logan, Carlos and James playing football. They found it entertaining because none of them followed the rules. Just an excuse to hit each other and get away with hit was always fun for them. Kendall took his eyes off the boys and looked around him.

'I'll be back in a second...' Kendall jumped up and walked away from Kelly. She jumped slightly and turned around to watch him walk away from her towards the top of the beach. What was he doing?

Kelly turned back around and noticed James was walking towards her. She brung her knees to her chest, and her body tensed slightly. James sat on the blanket, in the same space that Kendall was just sitting on but just slightly further away from Kelly.

'Kelly... can I talk to you?' James questioned. Kelly knew what he was going to ask. She didn't want to have to explain to him about how fragile she was, but she had to sooner or later. She nodded and looked at James.

'Sure...' she took her eyes off James. He shuffled in his place and turned his body fully towards Kelly.

'Last week at the fair, when I put my hand on your shoulder... you flinched away and it almost looked last that you were scared I was going to hit you? You know I would _never _do that right?' James questioned her. You could tell by the expression on his face he was slightly offended. He didn't take his eyes off Kelly while he waited for a response.

'I don't know...' she trailed off. She didn't know James at all and this was the second time she had been alone with him. She has been alone with Logan and Carlos before but she didn't see that as a threat.

'You think I would hit you?' he raised his voice slightly.

'No, I thought you were...' she let her forehead rest on her the tops of her knees.

'Thought I was who...' his voice dropped. He knew who Kelly was talking about, but he wouldn't ever have thought that he was like Brad. Him and Brad were 2 completely different people.

'You..' she sighed. 'You remind me of Brad..' she let out. She spoke as if that line had been trapped inside of her and she was so relieved to get it out. 'You're just so like him. Same hair, same build..' she trailed off again. 'I'm sorry..' she said as a tear fell from her eye. James let out a sigh. He was offended that she compared him to Brad, but he did understand her, and what he did is something that's hard to forget.

'Look, I am most definitely _not_ like Brad okay? That guy is an asshole and clearly doesn't know how to treat girls with respect. I will _never be like him, _I promise!' he chuckled. That was probably the easiest promise James could make. He looked at Kelly with sympathy in his eyes. 'You can trust me' he smiled at her. It took a few seconds for Kelly to respond.

'Thanks, and again I'm so sorry. And you're right, it is hard for me to get over it. And you guys are pretty much the only friends I have and I'm so thankful for that. I shouldn't have judged you for that.' Kelly let out. She started breathing heavily as a sign of relief. She looked at James with regret in her eyes. He could tell.

'Don't worry about it' he smiled at her. They kept their eye contact for a few seconds untill they were interrupted.

'I'm back!' Kendall said with excitement. 'And i have something for you!' he said as he handed Kelly and sketchbook and some pencils.

'Aww thank you so much!' she screamed with the biggest smile on her face.

'You like Art?' James asked.

'She loves it!' Kendall answered for her. 'Although i have never seen her work!' he sighed.

'You will, don't worry' she winked at him. 'Now go and play some football while I have time to do my thing!' she smiled and pecked him on the lips. He smiled back at her and got up with James. James looked down at her and she flashed him a smile.

Kelly felt relieved she had the conversation with James. She was never one for facing her problems. Her parents tought her that. She had tried to face them before but somehow the blame was always pinned on her. She just never spoke. She did used to confide in Stephanie, but she then realised what she was like. She would always spread Kelly's life around school to make herself more popular. So Kelly hardly ever spoke to her anymore.

'You guys want a sandwich?!' she shouted out to the boys.

'Yes please!' they shouted back at them. She put her sketch pad down, reached into the picnic box and threw them each a sandwich. She watched them fight over which one got the first sandwich. She laughed to herself about how stupid they could be sometimes, but she loved it. They were like family to her now. After watching them for a few minutes, she looked towards her new sketch pad and pencil and started sketching. She loved this. She loved what she was doing and who she was with. It was like she had a new family.

**Authors Note:****Hope you guys like this chapter! I know i said in the chapter before that i was going to have a special face returning, but by the time i finished writing this part it would have been too long! But i PROMISE in the next chapter. That face will be back. And there will be some drama!**

**James finally confronted Kelly about her problem with him. It all went smoothly don't you think? I'm excited to share this new chapter with you guys! I really hope you are liking the story so far! :)**


	9. Friend Or Enemy?

**#9 - Friend or enemy?**'

'So come on Logan! Who is she?!' James teased his friend

'Just someone i met at the fair that night...' Logan said as he looked at his hands which were placed in his lap. Logan always got nervus talking about girls he liked. Especially in front of James, because he always thought that the girl he liked, would go off with James. it happened once before. James and Logan went out, and he spotted a girl he liked. But she only talked to Logan to get closer to James which made him feel awkward.

'Ah! Logan's gonna have a girlfriend soon!' Carlos teased him playfully, nudging his shoulder.

'Lets not go _too _fast now shall we?' Logan chuckled.

'Hey guys!' Kendall interrupted his friends. Logan, Carlos, James and Kelly were sitting in Kelly's living room. Her parents were out at work as it was Monday afternoon. She thought she'd invite them over instead of always staying at Kendall's house.

'Hey!' they all shouted back. Kendall walked towards the guys in the living room. He leant down over the couch his kissed his girlfriend on the lips. She smiled and chuckled to herself. She loved it when Kendall kissed her. It made her feel loved.

'Eww, get a room!' Logan laughed.

'Hey man, that will be you soon!' james laughed out loud as soon as he seen Logans face drop.

'Haha, well I just got back from seeing my mom and she said she would love to have us all around for dinner tomorrow night! She wants to meet Kelly!' he smiled and looked down towards his girlfriend. He was sitting of the arm of the couch, right next to Kelly, playing with her hair.

'You told your mom about me?' she asked smiling.

'Of course I have! You're my amazing beautiful girlfriend, what's not to tell?' he smiled at her.

'Awwhh' she smiled. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to give him a passionate kiss on the lips.

'Eh-hem' someone coughed. The pair almost forgot they had company in the room.

There was a sudden knock at the door. Logan got up to open the door, and as he did a blonde haired girl stepped into Kelly's doorway. They all got up to meet her but Kelly stopped in her tracks, and so did the blonde girl.

'Stephanie?' Kelly questioned, almost gutted at the fact the girl Logan had spoken so highly about was her.

'Kelly?' she smirked. 'I didn't know you lived here!' she said surprised. The usual Stephanie attitude was bitchy and judgemental. She was acting completely different now. She was sweet and caring. But Kelly knew how devious she was.

'You two know each other?' Logan questioned and looked at them both.

'Yeah, we are friends!' Stephanie walked over and hugged her friend. Kelly stood still with her arms crossed not showing any affection towards her. James noticed and looked down at her, but Kelly stayed focused on her 'Friend'.

'That's great!' Logan exclaimed. Kelly sighed sarcastically and looked down at the floor. Logan didn't notice. 'So lets get something to eat!'

'I'll do it!' James offered. James liked cooking. He would always make he friends a good steak dinner when they spent Friday nights together. 'Kelly, why don't you help me?' he looked and asked her.

'Sure' she agreed and walked towards the kitchen with James. Kendall, Carlos, Logan and Stephanie all went into the living room and started talking.

'Everything okay?' James asked Kelly.

'I hate her...' Kelly said bluntly.

'What? Why?' he said, flipping the steaks over in the pan.

'She's a bitch! She is so two-faced you wouldn't believe it! That sweetness act? Its fake!' she told James. Not taking her eyes off his. He could tell she was telling the truth just because of the expression on her face. Kelly was never an angry girl, or at least she didn't show it. She was never one for picking fights, because she thought she would always lose. She hated hurting others.

'Uh, okay. Well just try to keep it cool yeah? For Logan's sake.' James warned her. Kelly flashed him a look as if to say _'Not promising anything'. _One day Kelly was going to crack. They walked into the dining room with the plates of steaks and potato salad. They sat the plates down and Kelly and James took their seats.

'That was fast!' Carlos said looking at his plate.

'Yep! I always have food prepared!' she smiled and chuckled at Carlos' pleased face.

'Yep! That's Kelly, always ready for her men...' she trailed off waiting for a response. Kelly kept her eyes on her plate in front of her, trying to hold her rage. She knew exactly what Stephanie meant.

She started breathing heavier and seen James' hand waving back and forth underneath the table to signal not to do anything stupid. She took her eyes off her plate and looked up. Everyone around the table was looking between her and Stephanie. Confused. She looked over towards Kendall and seen his expression. She mouthed the words 'Later' to Kendall and he nodded.

'Ah, I see she's gonna give you a little something later Kendall! She's had a lot of experience so I wouldn't worry about it.' she winked at him. Kendall almost choked on his drink when he heard those words come out of Stephanie's mouth.

'Right! That's it!' Kelly stood up from her chair. Everyone stopped and looked at her. 'I am fed up of you and your bitchy little self, judging me before you even know the full story! Yet you still spread shit about me around college and still pretend to be my friend! What sort of fucked up shit is that?!' she screamed at her. Kelly was finally letting some of her anger out. She hated the thought of Stephanie even looking at Kendall like that. Stephanie took a lot of things away from her, she was not going to let her take Kendall as well.

'It's not my fault you sleep with different men every week is it? Poor Kendall is just the next victim..' she sighed. Stephanie knew she was winding Kelly up. ts what she loved doing.

Blind rage took over Kelly. She picked up her plate, food still on it and threw it across the table at Stephanie. The plate smashed as it hit her and Kelly started to go round to the other side of the table to give Stephanie what she deserved. Kelly was just about to strike her in the face when she felt a strong hand grasp on her arm and another around her waist. She was swept off her feet, but she was still kicking and reaching out for Stephanie.

'Wow, I guess you finally cracked huh? Crazy bitch.' she said bitterly.

'You should leave, now!' Kendall shouted at her. She immediately turned around and walked out the front door slamming it shut.

'Kelly, I'm so sorry! I had no idea!' Logan apologized to her. She stopped thrashing around in James' tight grip and he let her down.

'Its not your fault Logan, you didn't know' she said.

'Are you going to tell me what that was about?' Kendall asked Kelly. She felt sympathetic towards Kendall who seemed shocked, upset and angry all at the same time.

'Kendall, please don't hate me! I didn't tell you because I didn't want to scare you off! I love you and I couldn't bear to lose you!' she cried.

'Hey hey! I am your boyfriend, you can tell me anything! And I love you for who YOU are. I fell in love with the girl I met that night on the street. Not past is going to make me change that!' she told her. She leaned in and gave him a tight hug as she cried into his chest. 'Now, why don't you explain everything to us? It'll get it off you're chest!' Kendall asked her. She didn't hesitate, took his hand and lead him back to the table. The guys followed, avoiding the broken plates on the floor. They all sat down at the table waiting for Kelly to start. Kendall sat next to her and took her hand. She smiled at him.

'Basically, i first met Stephanie when we started college together at the start of this year. She was really the only friend I had, i didn't have many through middle school either. But when we both started college, she changed. Because we are doing different courses, she is doing Psychology and I'm doing Art, we go with different people. Except me, I just keep myself to myself. But she started to get in with the 'cool crowd' so to speak and everything I told her in confidence she would spread it around college. Then people would shout things at me and harass me to the point of skipping college'. She explained looking down at her hand embraced by Kendalls. He squeezed her hand as a sign of comfort, reached over and kissed the side of her head.

'So I'm guessing that's why that guy knocked you over and called you a loser?' Kendall asked. There was hurt in his voice. Knowing his girlfriend was hurt and upset would hurt him. He wanted to be there for her 24/7.

Kelly nodded.

'What about that guy who called you a whore?' James asked. He was curious because he had heard things going around college but did' believe it.

'Yeah, that wasn't Stephanie but someone else. I'm not sure who though..' she trailed off.

'What was someone else? I'm a bit confused?' Kendall said, frowning.

'Well when I went to see Brad one night at work, just as I was leaving... this old guy came up to me and attempted to kiss me. I did try to get him away from me, but the nightclub was full of people so it was hard. And then the next day I looked on Facebook and seen a photo of me and the man. And people were making it look like that I came on to him! And now everyone thinks I'm a slut' she whimpered. She leaned her head into Kendalls chest and didn't say anything. This was the first time she had told anyone about what happened. She felt ashamed.

'You do realise that we all support you right? And we have known you for what? Almost a month now, and you're one of the most genuine girls I've met!' Carlos said. 'It's hard to find that in LA' he smiled.

Kelly reached over to Carlos and gave him a hug. 'Thanks Carlos, means a lot!' she exclaimed.

'I can't believe I brought her here, Kelly, I'm so sorry! If I'd known i wouldn't have brought her here!' Logan apologized.

'It's okay Logan, she had that coming to her anyway!' she giggled. She walked and gave Logan a hug.

'You are very feisty, woman.' James said. All the other laughed. James had seen Kelly as the sweet and innocent girl who wouldn't have anything bad to her name.

'Only when I want to be haha! And thank you for holding me back, I probably would have taken her face off!' Kelly giggled. She never thought she would act the way she just did. She was partly proud of herself, but she was also ashamed. She was never one for violence, especially since it was used on her before.

'You're welcome' James said as he stood up and gave Kelly a hug.

'Can i get my girlfriend back now?' Kendall jokingly asked his friends. Kelly let go of James and smirked at him.

'I'm all yours baby!' she walked around the table back to Kendall and gave him a kiss on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck. 'Although we should probably get this cleaned up' she said as she looked down toward the floor.

''Well can we finish our food first?' Carlos pleaded. Logan started laughing at him.

'Yes we can Carlos, since you are so hungry'

'Great!' Carlos shouted and got back to his steak. 'This is really great Kelly, what is this sauce?' he questioned still looking at his plate.

'It's peppercorn sauce! My mom makes her own' she smiled.

'It's awesome!' He told her. Kelly laughed and everyone got back to eating their food. They carried on their conversation as normal and they all enjoyed their meals. Kelly was meeting Kendalls family tomorrow and she wanted to impress them. When she meets new people she doesn't get on with them because they would judge her. She hoped his family wouldn't do the same.

**Authors Note: So it was Stephanie that returned! Kelly finally lashed out at her, do you think she should have? Stephanie will be appearing again soon! And on another note, I won't be able to post chapters as often as I did before. As it's Christmas coming up I have a lot of shifts at work coming up. So i will try to get 1 part out a week! And also i'm not going t be doing the 'Authors Note section' anymore. Just the story because i don't want to give away any hints as to what happens next :)Thanks for reading! :)**


	10. The Schmidts

**#10 - The Schmidts**

Kelly was in the kitchen washing her breakfast plate, thinking about how she was going to meet Kendalls family today. She was nervous, she didn't want his family to think of her as a bad person. Kendall had told her to relax and not to think too much about it. He was sure his family would love Kelly just as much as he does. After Kelly had finished washing her plate and went upstairs to quickly freshen up her hair and get her things together. She sprayed herself with her favourite perfume, and fixed her hair. She was wearing a light blue dress that was just shorter than her knees. It was another designer dress her mum bought her about a year ago. She wanted to dress to impress. The door bell rang and she went downstairs with her bag and opened the door. Kendall stood there in a white shirt and skinny black jeans. Kelly guessed it was his favourite look because he would almost always wear it.

'Hey beautiful!' he said as he kissed her on the lips. 'Are we ready?'

'I think so...' she said nervously.

'Don't be so nervous! They are going to love you! I know they will!' he assured her rubbing the tops of her shoulders.

'I hope they do' she nervously laughed.

'They will!' Kendall assured her again. Kelly shut her front door behind her as she left her house. Kendall took her by the hand and walked her down her porch steps towards his car. He opened the door for her and she got in and gave him a smile and shut the door. He ran round to the other side got in the car and started driving. Kendall turned on the radio.

'I love this song!' Kelly smiled.

'You like The Script?' Kendall asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

'Like? I LOVE them! They are my favourite band, and I have all 3 albums. But I'm kinda liking a band called Lawson too!' she giggled and smiled to herself. You like them?' she asked Kendall.

'Yeah, they aren't that bad.' he joked and winked at her. 'We are here!' he exclaimed.

'Nice house!' she said surprised. She expected the house to be a lot smaller than it was. Didn't know why, just did. She hoped out the car, as did Kendall and he took her hand down the pathway. The house was surrounded by trees and nature. It wasn't completely sealed off like Kendalls house. His house was a turn in from a neighbourhood and was in the middle of a small area consisting of trees and grass. As Kendall and Kelly walked up the path, Kelly held a tighter grip on Kendalls hand.

'Trust me, they will love you! Just be yourself!' Kendall said to her, squeezing her hand back. Suddenly the door opened.

'Hello there sweetheart! How are you?' Mrs Schmidt asked her son. She had only seen Kendall yesterday for a brief 10 minutes, before that she hadn't seen him since he moved ago about 3 weeks ago.

'Hey mom! I'm great thanks! I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend Kelly!' he gestured towards her. Mrs Schmidt turned her attention to her.

'It's a pleasure to meet you Kelly! You look absolutely beautiful!' she said as she looked at Kelly's dress. Kelly smiled.

'Well thank you Mrs Schmidt! First time I'm wearing it! And it's lovely to meet you!' she smiled. She felt like she had connected with his mother with only the exchange of few words.

'Please, call me Kathy! Come on in!' she stood aside allowing Kelly and Kendall to walk inside her house hand in hand. She shut the door behind them.

'Logan, Carlos and James will be here soon. They just have something to do first :)' Kendall smiled at his mother. Kelly was confused at first, but she just let it go. Those boys were always up to mischief. As they walked through the hallway and turned left into the living area, there were 2 boys sitting across from one another talking. As they seen the couple come through the door they stood up from their seats.

'Ah! You must be Kelly, Kendall's told us all about you!' one said. 'My names Kevin!' he smiled and shook her hand.

'And I'm Kenneth! The smartest one!' he winked at her. Kelly giggled and looked up at Kendall.

'That's actually true. We have a lawyer in the house!' Kendall said, looking down at Kelly and then up towards his brother.

'Well it's lovely to meet you both! I hope these things Kendall has said about me are good!' she joked.

'Of course they are! He adores you!' Kevin assured her. Kelly smiled, looked up towards Kendall and kissed him on the lips.

'Dinners ready!' Kathy shouted through the door. Just after she shouted, she opened the door to Logan, Carlos and James. They all welcomed each other and sat down to dinner. Kathy loved cooking especially for her family.

'This looks great Mrs Schmidt!' Carlos said with excitement. He loved going to The Schmidts house for dinner.

'Carlos, you can call me Kathy! How many times do I have to tell you!' she laughed. Carlos looked down in embarrassment. He, out of all 4 of the guys, had the best manners. Of course all of them were polite and said pleases and thank you, but Carlos was never one for bad manners or swearing. They all started eating their food, which was a lovely chicken and herb pasta.

'So Kelly, you're at college with Kendall?' Kathy asked Kelly to break the silence.

'Yes I am! It's where we first met' she smiled awkwardly. Kendall looked at her with a confused look on his face, he knew that wasn't the truth. The first time they met was that night on the street were he stopped Kelly from being attacked.

'Aww that's nice. You do music too?' she asked looking up to her.

'No, I'm there for Art and Design, that's my passion. I suppose you could say i love Art as much as Kendall loves music!' she giggled.

'That's a lot of passion then! This boy hardly ever puts his guitar down!' Kevin laughed. 'So you just moved here?'

'Kind of. I moved here a few months ago with my mom and dad as a change of scenery. I like it here better than New York though, weather is nicer and the scenery is beautiful!' she smiled.

'That's true!' Logan agreed, taking a fork full of pasta in his mouth. 'Have you seen the HollyWood Hills?' he asked her.

'No, not yet' she laughed awkwardly.

'We should take you there!' James stated. Kelly nodded in agreement. She thought the Hollywood hills would be a beautiful place for her Art work. She was used to painting beaches and the ocean these past few weeks.

The family continued eating their food and having casual conversation. Kelly found out the Kenneth, the eldest brother, was in his last year of law school. Kevin, the second eldest, was an aspiring actor. Then there was Kendall, the youngest brother, an aspiring musician.

'I'm gonna guess you like painting landscapes the most?' Kenneth asked Kelly looking up from his dinner plate.

'Yes, landscapes is my strong point and my favourite thing to paint. I've tried portraits but they don't turn out that great'

'Well practice makes perfect right Kendall?' Kenneth looked towards his brother and laughed.

'Right!' Kendall laughed.

'Kendall was awful at guitar when he started out, he used to give us all headaches!' Kenneth laughed again.

'I've never heard him play!' Kelly exclaimed.

'Dude, seriously?! You've been dating for almost a month now and you haven't even played for her?' James asked.

'Hey, there is a perfect time for everything!' Kendall exclaimed. He was waiting for the right time to show Kelly his talent.

'Did you all enjoy the pasta?' Kathy asked.

'Yes!' everyone said all at once.

'Amazing!' said Logan said Logan.

'I'm glad you enjoyed it!' Kathy smiled.

After they all had their dinner, they all went into the living area together and continued talking about random topics. Kelly had gotten to know each member of the Schmidt family except for his father who was on a conference call so couldn't be there that night. Kendall and Kelly felt that they knew a bit more about each other as well. Kendall knew Kelly liked to paint landscapes, liked The Script and her favourite drink was hot chocolate. Kelly knew that Kendall was once really bad at guitar, loved rock music, and loved writing songs. He had shown Kelly a book he had from the age of 16 filled with songs he had written.

'Ok guys, i think me and Kelly will be taking off now. We have plans!' Kendall told everyone. Kelly look at him with a confused expression across her face. When did they make plans?

'We do?' She questioned him.

'Yes we do! So mom, the dinner was lovely and I'm glad you finally met Kelly!' Kendall smiled and kissed his mother on the cheek.

'It was my pleasure sweetheart. It was so lovely to meet you Kelly, I really hope I can see you again soon!' she said touching Kelly's arm as a sign of comfort.

'It was lovely to meet you too! I can definitely see where Kendall gets his sweetness from!' she giggled. Kathy thanked Kelly for her company and walked them both towards the door, and waved them goodbye as they walked hand in hand out of her house. She closed the door behind them. Kelly looked behind her and seen Logan, James and Carlos staring out of the window looking at them.

'Why are they looking at us?' She asked Kendall. He looked at the window behind them.

'Oh, they are uh, just being stupid...' Kendall said, almost not sure of what to say.

'Are you okay?' she asked him. She was confused, and thought maybe he was hiding something from here. That's one thing she hated, people hiding things from her. She felt like either she wasn't good enough to know, or it was about her. She was worried. 'Are you hiding something from me?'

'Not really..' he said.

'What do you mean not really?' she said stopping dead in her tracks in front of the car.

'Just wait and see!' he said with excitement. He could see Kelly's discomfort in her face. 'Don't worry, it's something you're gonna like. Please just trust me?' he asked her, cupping her face in his hands.

'Ok' she sighed. Kendall was the only person she could trust. So she knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt her, she hoped. They both hopped into the car and started driving to an unknown place.

**Note: Please note that i own all of these characters. They may have have same names, but i do not base them off the REAL Big Time Rush people. They will all have different personalties to the real boys. Maybe some similar qualities, but they are NOT the same people. I own all of the characters in this story.**


	11. The First Sunset

**#11 - First ****Sunset**

'This is the way to your house?' Kelly questioned Kendall, turning down the volume on the radio. She looked in his eyes, he was up to something.

'Yes it is..' he smirked at her. He kept flashing his eyes at her, but making sure his main focus was on the road.

'But we've been to your house lots of times..' she said. Kelly was nervous, she didn't like secrets being kept from her. She always felt they were bad secrets, not good ones. Was Kendall going to hurt her?

'Kendall please stop with the suspension! I know you don't intend to but you're really worrying me!' she exclaimed. Kendall looked at her and started slowing the car down.

'We are here!' he said. He pulled up outside his house. He took off his seat belt and looked across at Kelly. She looked at him with slight worry in her eyes. She didn't know where he was taking her. It was like there was this little part inside of her that didn't trust him, and that thought scared her. She looked at Kendall waiting for him to say something.

'Don't look at me like that... c'mon! It's a good surprise! I promise.' he said. Hearing those words come out of Kendalls mouth gave her some relief. He jumped out of his car seat and before he could get round to Kelly's side she was already out of the car. Eager to see what was going on. She was hesitant at first, but as soon as Kendall took her hand in his, that feeling disappeared. They walked towards Kendalls house in silence. Kelly was just about to walk up his porch steps when Kendall tugged her hand for go a different way. Kendall started walking around the side of his house with Kelly following. The daylight started to fade as they reached a pathway leading out to the woods. Kelly stopped, tugging Kendall backwards.

'Look baby..' he said touching her cheek with the palm of his hand. 'I promise you're always safe with me no matter what, and I never intend to hurt you okay?' he said looking into her eyes, not looking away untill she spoke.

'I don't like surprises...' she sighed. Kendall giggled and took her hand.

'You'll like this one!'

He took her hand again and they started walking down the pathway through the woods. Kelly let go of his hand and grabbed on to his arm for more support and comfort. The birds were tweeting away, and as Kelly looked upwards toward the sky she seen the sun peering down through the trees. Nature at it's best.

'I hope you like it..' Kendall said looking straight ahead.

'Like what?' she asked.

But before Kendall had time to answer her, Kelly slowly stopped walking and came to a halt. She looked at the scene in front of her and thought she was looking at one of her paintings. Out in the distance was a beautiful lake surrounded by trees, ducks and swans swimming along the water with its young. Hardly any clouds in the sky as the sun was just about to set. Her mouth dropped in awe as she took in the sight around her. She took a few steps forward and looked to her right where she seen a blanket laid out with a basket and 2 glasses next to it. It was a perfect little gap. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

'Like it?' he whispered into her ear.

'Its... its stunning..' she whispered back. 'You did all of this for me?'

'Pretty much, with a little help of course!' he winked.

'I - I can't believe you would do this for me!' she said, still in shocked at the most beautiful site in front of her.

'You deserve it.' he smiled. She turned around to face him, put her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately on the lips. He placed his hand on her waist and pulled her closer. The sound of birds tweeting broke them apart.

'How did you find this place?' Kelly asked Kendall.

'I went for a walk one day and bam, here it is. You are the only person to know its existence besides my self!' he said taking her hand in his. She smiled.

'I love you Kendall' Kelly said looking into his eyes. Those four words she said, where from her heart and full of meaning.

'I love you too' he whispered back at her, leaning his forehead against hers. He took her hand in his and led her over to the blanket.

'So what do we have here?' she asked Kendall. Still smiling, she had a feeling she would be smiling all night long. No one had ever treated her like this before. She felt special and loved, something she had never felt before.

'Well, we have chicken and stuffing sandwich's! Like chicken?' he asked and looked at Kelly.

'I love chicken! And I could sit and eat a bowl of stuffing every day!' she giggled, watching him pull out the food from the basket.

'Weirdo' Kendall laughed

'Shut up!' she laughed and playfully punched his shoulder. But he laughed at her.

* * *

'When was your first kiss?' Kelly asked Kendall. They were now leaning against a tree. Kelly was slumped into kendalls chest and he had his arms wrapped around her waist from behind, watching the sunset.

'When I was about 14. You?'

'Probably when I was 17, anything before that wasn't real I guess. It wasn't special either. It was more of a 'I want to fit into the crowd so I'll kiss him kiss'' Kelly said, laughing at her stupidity.

'That sucks!' Kendall said.

'Yeah it does. So what does your mom do?' Kelly asked.

'I suppose you could say she is a chef, she caters for people's wedding and events etc. She loves it!' he smiled.

'She is great at cooking! That pasta we had was amazing!' Kelly smiled.

'It was!' he laughed. 'So what about your mom? What does she do?'

'She is a nurse! She looks after the elderly in their homes, so it's takes up a lot of her time, i don't get to see her that much' she sighed.

'I'm sure she would make time for you if you asked. I think it's great she is helping others too!' he smiled.

'I suppose, and my dad works for a California magazine. He gets 2 pages every week to write about whatever he likes!' she smiled. She bought and read that newspaper every week just to see what her dad writes about. He would sometimes write about her. He used his pages to write about her 18th birthday once before. Her favourite article.

'That's really cool!' he smiled. 'My dad travels a lot, that's why he wasn't at home when you came round today. He looks for ideas to come up with a new product, like he came up with the idea of the wind up torch haha!' he laughed. Kelly laughed too.

'I love our conversations!' Kelly giggled. And sat up, taking her head off Kendalls shoulder so she was looking at him.

'Well i love you!' he smiled.

'I love you too' she smiled back. She stood up stretching her back and legs, and looked out at the sunset. Orange sky, and the sun reflecting off the lake looked like glitter. She turned around to say something to Kendall when all of a sudden she was swept off her feet and flung over Kendalls shoulder.

'Ahhhh! Oh my gosh, Kendall what are you doing?!' she screamed with laughter.

'You're going for a swim!' he shouted.

'Well you're coming in with me!' she shouted and clung onto him for dear life. Once Kendall had stopped running and reached the water. He attempted to throw Kelly into the lake, but when he realised that her grip was too tight on him, he fell into the water with Kelly still wrapped around him. Once they both let each other go in the water, they both swam to the surface and faced each other.

'What's that face for?' Kendall chuckled.

'You kneed me in the face!' Kelly laughed.

'Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry are okay okay?!' Kendall said with worry.

'Yes! Idiot!' she laughed and dunked his head beneath the water. They spent the rest of the night play fighting with each other in the water. Spending some quality time together was what they loved the most.


	12. Exam Results

**#12 - Exam Results**

'Kelly get up! You have to go to college today to get you exam results! You don't want to be late!' a voice called her from downstairs.

Kelly slowly opened her eyes and smiled to herself. She easily could have thought last night with Kendall was a dream, but it was very true. And that thought made her smile. She rolled over so her feet were now touching the floor. She slept in the clothes she wore last night, which were wet. So she woke up with a bit of a cold. She walked over to her closet and picked out her outfit for today. She didn't bother with her hair as she was only going to be in college for about half an hour. She quickly slapped on some make up and went downstairs to see her mum in the kitchen.

'Morning sleepyhead! Are you nervous?' he mother asked her.

'I guess, i haven't really thought about it that much' she said as she sat down at the table. She took an apple from the bowl and started to cut it into slices.

'Its because you've been spending so much time with Kendall!' she sighed. 'You really like him don't you?'

'Yes i do mom, i really do. He makes me happy!' Kelly smiled.

'Well as long as your happy, that's all that matters. Although your dad might need a little convincing...'

'I know' Kelly sighed and looked down at the dinner table.

'But that will come in time, for now you have to go and ace those results!' her mum squealed. Kelly laughed.

'Mom, i probably didn't even do that good! Lets not get our hopes up!' she said as she got up from the table, finishing her last slice of apple.

'Just make sure you call me first okay?' Sandra said, touching her daughters shoulder.

'Always mom! Bye!' Kelly shouted heading for the door. She picked up her bag and left her house. She got into her car and started driving to college. She put the radio on to hear The Scripts new song '6 Degrees Of Seperation'. As she pulled into college and stopped her car, she heard her phone ring. She pulled out her pocket to see that Kendall had sent her a text.

'Good luck for today babe! I know you will do amazing, i will come round and see you later! x'

Awww, she thought to herself. She told Kendall last night that today was the day she would get her exam results and how nervous she was. This grade would set out her future as an Artist. She could go in so many different directions, but she hadn't fully thought it through yet. Kelly jumped out her car and started walking towards her classroom. As she was walking past the hallway, she heard whispering infront of her. She lifted her head to see Stephanie talking with 2 other girls. She had a slight hint of a black eye which was starting to fade. Kelly smiled a little because she did that to her, but she never liked hurting others so she tried to let the though past her mind. She walked past the 3 girls, she could feels their eyes on her, but she focused on the path ahead. Once she got to her classroom, her teacher was sitting down at her desk waiting for her pupils to arrive.

'Ahh! Kelly, please take a seat!' she smiled and gestured for Kelly to sit opposite her.

'So, how did i do?' Kelly asked. She was nervous. She felt her stomach rise to her throat and started to feel like she was sweating.

'Well...' Mrs Black said. 'The examiner thought your observations were outstanding! He said they were the best out of the whole class! He was really pleased with your final result. The only criticism he has for you is to work on your development skills. But other than that, he thought your work was brilliant!' she smiled. Kellys face lit up. 'You got an A! Congratulations sweet heart!'

'Oh my gosh, i'm so happy! That's exactly what i wanted to hear!' she jumped out of her seat.

'Well go on an shout it to the world girl! You deserve it!' Mrs Black giggled.

'Thank you so much Miss!' Kelly shook her teachers hand. She ran out of her classroom, got out her phone and dialed her mom.

'Hello?' her mom picked up.

'Mom, it's me! I got an A! An A! I am so happy you have no idea!' she screamed down the phone.

'Awwww! Baby i'm so happy for you! Yay! This call for a party!' she squealed.

'Mom, you don't have to throw me a party, i'm just so happy!' she smiled.

'Well i'm throwing you one. You only go through college once! Okay, i gotta go to work sweetheart, but i will talk to you soon okay? Congratulations! Bye!'

'Bye mom!' she hung up the phone. Kelly looked up to the sky and let out a loud sigh of relief. All the hard work had paid off. She looked straight infront of her to find Stephanie and those 2 girls whispering again, and looking in Kelly's direction. Kelly turned around the opposite way and went out the college side door to avoid walking past them. Once she reached her car, she got out her phone and texted Kendall.

'Kendall i did great! I got an A! I'm soooooooo happy! x'  
'Aww babe that amazing! I'm really happy for you! And to say congratulations, i have a suprise for you!'  
'Another suprise? Well aren't you the best boyfriend EVER?!'  
'Haha! You really happy aren't you? Ha, well. I will be at your house in about 2 hours so make sure your there!'  
'I will be!' Eeeeep! Can't wait to see you! x  
'Me too, see you soon babe!' x

She put her phone back in her pocket and drove back to her house. She opened her door and let her bad drop to the floor. She felt exhausted, yet she only left the house for an hour. It was now 3pm, and Kendall will be at her house in 2 hours. She had some time to kill, so she watched a film and made herself some hot chocolate.

2 hours passed and in no time Kendall was ringing her door bell.

'Hello!' Kelly smiled, wrapping her arms around her boyfriends neck and planting a kiss on his lips.

'Hello beautiful! Congratulations!' he lifted her into the air, spun her around and placed her back down on the ground.

'Thank you! I still can't believe what i got!' she squealed.

'Only the best for the best!' he smiled and closed the door behind him.

'But you've never seen my work?' she smirked.

'Well, i guess we will have to change that won't we?' he winked. 'And i have a surprise for you!'

'Yay! Hmmm, is it another picnic? Or dinner somewhere fancy? she questioned.

'Better!' he smiled.

'Better?' her eyebrows rose. What could be better than what they shared together last night?

'Yep!'

'Umm, i really don't know?' she looked up to him. He had the most ridiculous smile on his face.

'Well, i remember you telling me something in the car a couple of weeks ago. So as soon as you mentioned it, i bought them!' he said, hoping Kelly would catch on. He was waiting for Kelly to respond.

'You've completely lost me..' she giggled.

'I am taking you to see The Script!' he shouted.

'OH MY GOSH KENDALL!' she screamed. 'I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!' she jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and planting a huge kiss on his lips. 'Are you serious?!'

'Of course i'm serious!' he said taking 2 tickets out of his jacket. 'Why would i lie? Unless of course you don't want them?' he smirked.

'Of course i do!' she snatched them off him and giggled. 'Ahh! I am so happy! Kendall you've just made my day ever better!' she smiled.

'You're welcome! The show is in 2 weeks, so you'd better be avaliable!' he said.

'I wouldn't miss it for the world!' she whispered against his lips and gave him a quick kiss.

'Good! Dinner?' he asked?

'Sounds great!' she smiled. This was one of the best days in her whole life.


	13. Kellys Room

**#13 - Kellys Room**

It was Saturday afternoon, Kelly was downstairs in her living room watching TV. She had invited Kendall over today, he would be round soon. She drifted off into her thoughts, and thought just how lucky she was to have Kendall in her life. She has never had a boyfriend for this long before, and this boyfriend was for keeps. She wanted him for herself, and she was confident Kendall felt the same about her. She was alone in her house, the last time she had people over here was when Stephanie came over. Kelly couldn't stand Stephanie now, she couldn't even stand to be near her. Her thoughts were interupted by the door bell. She walked over to the door and opened it.

'Hey baby!' Kendall smiled and kissed her cheek.

'Hey!' she smiled back at him. 'Come in! I was just watching TV'

'Sounds exciting!' he giggled. 'So what shall we do today?'

'Actually i was thingking we could hang around here today? Just have a chilled out day. Yesterday was pretty overwheming for me haha!' she giggled. 'You know, getting amazing exam results and being suprised with The Script tickets was pretty tiring!'

'I bet!' he laughed.

'Shall we go upstairs?' Kelly asked and gestured for her boyfriend to walked towards the stairs.

'Sure!'

They both walked upstairs, Kendall infront. He stopped at the top of the stairs, not knowing which way to go. Kelly walked infront of him and started walking to her room. Left of the stairs, first door on the right. Kelly stopped outside her door. Kendall stopped behind her and waited for her to open the door.

'Is everything okay?' he asked. Kelly turned around to face Kendall and looked up into his eyes. He took her hand in his, he could tell by the look on her face she was going to say something important.

'I feel kind of feel embarrassed saying this but, you are the first guy EVER to see my bedroom. Not even any of my friends have been in here, or my old room back in New York. This is MY area and where i spent most of my time before i met you. It means alot to me' she said. Kelly never took her eyes off Kendalls, and he knew that when she did that she meant every word.

'Look, if something means the world to you, it means the world to me okay? I love you, you know that right?' He cupped her face in his hand and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

'Yes' she smiled and sighed.

She slowly turned her door handle and opened her door. She walked in with Kendall slowly behind her, she closed the door when he was in the room. Kendall stopped and took in the sight around him. All over Kellys walls were her paintings. Ones of beaches, forests and other landscapes. He had never seen Kellys Art work, it was like he was seeing it all at once. He walked over to her dressing table and looked at the paintings above on the wall. He spotted one in particular.

'Is this me?' he questioned, grazing his finger over the graphite sketch infront of him.

'Do you like it?' she asked, leaning against her bed post.

'It's incredible!' he said stunned of how alike this sketch was to him. He took the paper down from the wall and examined the sketch. Everything about it was so alike. She created something that would seem as if Kendall was looking at his own reflection. The detail was perfect.

'You can have it!' she smiled. Kendalls head shot around to look at her.

'Really?' he asked.

'Yeah, i suppose you could say it's a thank you for my Script tickets you bought!' she giggled. Kendall did to.

'I will have this framed and put on my wall' he said and kissed his girlfriends forehead.

'Hmmm, having a picture of yourself framed in your room. Pretty vain huh pretty boy?' she giggled.

'Hey!' he shouted. He started tickling Kelly on her sides and she started laughing. 'Thats enough outta you!' he laughed. He stopped tickling her, but still smiling and kissed her on the lips. 'Not as beautiful as you!'

'Aww you're too cute!' she snickered. Kendall turned around looking at the rest of her room.

'These are beautiful' he said. Gazing at her walls. 'Whats in here?' he pointed towards a black small sketch book. Kelly quickly ran over and took the book away before he could reach it.

'Oh thats just an old school book i found earlier this week. Nothing much!' she looked away from him. Kendall looked at Kelly, waiting for her to look back. She never did. Thats one thing Kendall had grown to know about Kelly. If she doesn't look at you when she is talking, she is either lying, or hiding something. He just didn't know which one. Something wasn't right.

'So now you have seen my work!' she smiled, secretly hoping he wouldn't question that book.

'Um, yeah... and it's amazing! i honestly never expected you to be this good!' he laughed in disbelief.

'Did you think i was going to be bad?' she asked, walking towards Kendall who was now near her door.

'No no no! Never, i honestly just didn't know what to expect. Letting me in here must have been hard for you, and i already feel like i know you a whole lot better. And i like it' he said, turning around and wrapping his arms around her waist.

'I like it too!' he smiled and they passionatley kissed.

They broke apart and started at each other for a few seconds.

'So hey, listen, im going out of town with my mom tomorrow to help her with a few things so i won't be around. Will you be okay?' he asked.

'Umm, sure! I guess. I'll have to find something to do, i might head down to the beach or something..'

'Great, well if you're bored James and Logan are free tomorrow so you could-' he was interupted by a door shuting and footsteps coming upstairs.

'Kelly?!' a voice shouted. It was her dad. She opened her door.

'Hey dad! You're back early!' she said nervously.

'Yeah, my boss has a wedding to photograph today so he let us go home early!' he smiled. 'How are you?'

'I'm great dad! Actually i-

'Who is this?' her dad questioned. Kendall had just stepped out of her room.

'Um.. dad. This is Kendall, remember the guy i told you about?' she said nervously. Why did her dad have to arrive right now?

'Yes, i remember.' he flicked his eyes to Kendall. He was now on the same level as Kelly and Kendall. 'What was he doing in your bedroom Kelly?'

'I -uh, i was showing him my room' she said, almost whispering. She was now looking down at the floor.

'I bet you were... don't you remember what i told you Kelly?' he cocked his head a little to the left. It was the look he always gave to her mum when he was about to start a fight. Kelly could tell where this was going.

'Yes i do dad, but i-

'Oh so you knew!' she almost shouted at her. 'But you just decided to go and have sex with him anyway in OUR house?!'

'Woah, okay i'm sorry sir but nothing happened. She was just showing me her Art work' he reasurred him.

'Oh don't give me that rubbish!' he swung his arm in the air making Kelly jump back a little. Kendall placed his hand on her lower back to show her not to be afraid. 'You think you can just come in here and take advantage of my daughter?!' he shouted at Kendall.

'I would never take advantage of her like that!' he shouted at Chris.

'Don't shout at me, go on! Get out of my house! Now!' he shouted at Kendall and pointed towards the door.

'Dad please!' she begged her father. He has mistaken Kendall for a 'badboy' type, she wanted a chance to explain and for him to get to know Kendall. But after what he thinks he saw, it was going to be a lot harder for her now.

'I mean it!' he kept his hand pointed towards the door. After a few seconds of staring at her father, Kendall turned towards Kelly.

'Don't worry, it'll all be fine soon. I promise. I'll call you later' he said and kissed her forehead goodbye. A tear fell from her eye. Kendall looked towards her father and didn't take his eyes off Chris' untill he had walked past him and down the stairs. Kendall got to the front door and looked up towards Kelly and smiled at her, she smiled back and he shut the door behind him as he left.

'I can't believe you just did that dad! she shouted at her dad.

'I thought you were smater than this Kelly!' he looked at his daughter.

'I am smart! Which is why NOTHING happened! I was just showing him my Art work because he wanted to see it!' she cried. 'Why don't you trust me?!'

'Look sweetheart.' he said, placing his hands on her shoulders. 'I don't want you being one of those girls who get pregnant before they have even started their life okay? You know i'm just trying to protect you right?'

'Yes' she sighed. 'But i'm going to be turning 20 this Summer dad. I won't be a teenager anymore. You are going to have to let me grow up sooner or later. And i really REALLY like Kendall. Because he treats me the way you treat me. Like a princess' she smiled. Her dad smiled too.

'I'm sorry sweetheart, i didn't mean to upset you' he hugged his daughter.

'It's okay. I love you dad'

'I love you too.'


	14. Friendly Outgoing

**#14 - Friendly Outing**

Kelly was in her kitchen the next morning getting herself some breakfast. As she was pouring some orange juice into her glass, she thought about what Kendall said yesterday. He was going out with his mom for the day, and mentioned that Logan and James would be free today. Over the past few weeks she felt she was really starting to connect with Kendalls friends. Which was weird for her because she wasn't used to having so many people so close, in such a short space of time. She was always by herself. She texted Kendall asking for his friends numbers to make plans for the day, and within the minute Kendall responded with the numbers. She saved them, then dialled James' number.

'Hello?'

'Hey James! Its Kelly!' she smiled as she spoke.

'Oh hey there! How are you this morning? You don't usually call me!' he sounded surprised.

'Yeah, well Kendall is out for the day today with his mom and he said that you and Logan were free today, and was wondering if you wanted to make any plans? Make a day of it?' she asked.

'That sounds great! We could go to the beach again?'

'Ha, you love the beach don't you?' she laughed.

'Well yes I do! Is that okay?' he asked.

'Yes its fine! Come pick me up in an hour?'

'I'll be there! See you soon!'

'Bye James!' she said and hung up the phone.

Kelly went up stairs to her room and stated to get ready. It was quite warm outside, so she threw on some white shorts and a plain black top with some sandals. She didn't put on any make up or do her hair. There was no point if it was hot and she would be sweating. Before she knew it, she heard a car sound its horn. She grabbed her bag and rushed out the door to the car. James was in the driver's seat with Logan in the back. Kelly jumped in the back seat with Logan.

'Hey guys!' she smiled at them and shut the car door behind her.

'Hello, m'lady!' Logan smiled. 'To the beach!'

It was about a 10 minute drive to the beach, once they arrived James went to pay for parking the car, and Logan walked with Kelly to a spot on the beach. Once they sat down, Logan spoke.

'So what made you want to come out with us today?' he smiled.

'Kendall suggested it actually! And I really like hanging around with you guys! It makes a change.' she looked down at her hands, which were wrapped around her knees.

'Change from what?' he asked surprised.

'Being by my self' she looked up at him. 'I didn't have many friends growing up, because I had a hard time trusting people. Then I met Kendall and you guys, I really enjoy being around you all.' she smiled.

'Wow' Logan whispered, taken aback and not expecting what Kelly said. 'That means a lot Kelly! And just so you know, we all really like being around you too' he smiled.

'What we talking about? How amazing I am again?' James said with a smirk on his face.

'Haha, you wish! I was actually just about to tell Kelly about how much of an impact she has on Kendall' he looked up at James, shielding his eyes from the sun.

'Oh yeah!' James said sitting down next to them. 'Literally, he is so much more happier now. You've made him a better person!' he smiled.

'I'm glad he feels that way, because I feel exactly the same way about him. I love him' she smiled to herself, playing with her hands.

'We love him too!' James said.

'GAY!' Logan shouted at him and laughed. Kelly laughed too.

'And of course we love you too!' James said patting her shoulder. She smiled and looked down towards her hands before looking up again. 'You want to play some football?'

'Did you really just ask me that question? I can't play football!' she looked up to James who was now standing up.

'Anyone can play football!' Logan said. 'Even me!' he laughed. Logan wasn't much of a sports player, but he always joined in with his friends when he could.

'I have watched it a few times and I played along but really I had no idea what was happening' she giggled.

'It's easy once you get the hang of it!' James shouted running down the beach.

They all played football for a good 2/3 hours untill they had gotten tired and decided they wanted something to eat. James said he knew of a restaurant about half a mile out of LA that he went to often, so that is where they went. Once they had all sat down inside, they were each given a menu to decide what they would like.

'Hmmmmm, I think I'm going to go with a steak!' James said.

'Me too' Logan followed.

'I guess that makes 3!' Kelly smiled.

'Oooooh, a girl with a hearty appetite? Kendall's a lucky guy!' James winked.

'Haha! I don't usually eat steak but I figured why not right?' she smiled.

'Do you eat steak a lot?' Logan questioned, curious about her appetite.

'I used to, but then I started dating Brad and he always used to pick at me for what i ate. So i just ate salads all the time, which was boring!' she looked down to her hands. Something she always did when she was bothered.

'Man that guy is an ass hole!' Logan said, emphasising the words ass hole. 'What made you like him?' James shot Logan a look as if it say 'Don't push too far', knowing Kelly would get upset if she talked to much about it.

'Honestly I have no idea! We met in school he was one of those guys who everyone wanted to be with. He always kept looking at me in a flirtatious way, so I guess I thought that he liked me. So I jumped at the first chance knowing someone might actually like me for once. Me being the quiet girl and all, I guess he took advantage.' she looked up.

'Well, I don't know why anyone wouldn't like you! You're very nice!' Logan smiled.

'Well thank you Logan!' she smiled as their steaks came to the table. 'So what's Carlos doing today? Usually I see you guys all together!'

'Most of the time we are, but his mom is back from her travelling today. She is a hotel inspector so she flys all over the world!' James said, taking a mouthful of steak.

'Wow, that sounds like a great job!' Kelly said surprised.

'It's great really, but it's hard for Carlos because he only gets to see his mom like once every 3 months.'

'Yeah, I suppose that side is tough! I'd miss my mom so much' Kelly said.

'He really does' Logan said. 'Speaking of jobs, have you found one yet?'

'I haven't really been looking if I'm honest.' she chuckled.

'I'll ask around for you!' he smiled.

'Thank you!' she smiled.

They continued talking for around 30 minutes until they were just about ready to leave. Logan called for the cheque, as it was busy, it was going to take a few minutes for it to come to the table. Just as Kelly reached down to pick up her bag, she seen a pair of white sneakers standing in front of her. She looked up to find Tony, Brads best friend standing over her.

'What do you want?' she whispered, feeling slightly scared.

'Just to give you this!' he whispered as he lifted a pint of water directly over her head and poured it all over her. Logan and James turned around from talking to each other once they heard a gasp.

'Hey!' James shouted. 'What the hell do you think you're doing?!' he shouted again, shoving at Tony's' shoulders, pushing him back.

'Nothing pretty boy, go back to talking to your boyfriend now okay?' he said making a 'shooing' gesture with his hands whilst staring at James and walked away. James was close to punching him but he didn't want to get into a fight, not after what happened the last time. He turned around to find Kelly traumatized and in shock after what happened. Logan bent down on his knees trying to comfort her.

'What happened?' James said as he looked angry.

'I don't know! I was just getting my bag a-and and he poured water on me!' she sniffed. James pulled out his wallet and laid some money on the table and picked up Kelly's bag.

'Lets go to the car' James said as he stormed out the door. He was very angry.

'How could he do that?! You've done nothing wrong right? So why would he do that? Why would people like that treat you in that way?! It makes me sick!' he almost shouted.

'Dude calm down! Lets just get in the car and we can talk about it then okay?' Logan suggested. He knew James would have to keep his cool whilst driving, and it would be a better way to have a discussion rather than shouting in the middle of a car park. They all got in the car and James started driving back into LA. He was agitated because he was tapping his fingers against the steering wheel.

'I think we should forget that just happened' Kelly suggested.

'Why?' Logan questioned her.

'Because i don't want to cause any more trouble. If Brad knows that James is angry at him and his friends, he will want to start a fight with all of you guys. Trust me, i know how he, and his gang of friends work' she pleaded.

'If that's what you want?' James sighed. He wanted to punch that guy in the face. But if what Kelly said about his friends was true. He didn't want to risk his friends getting hurt, and worse.

Kelly.


End file.
